Sentimental Me An Elvis Presley Fanfic
by Bonbonsandbooks
Summary: Twenty-nine year old, Faye Duncan, has never missed Elvis Presley Week. Or Elvis birthday week at Graceland. Faye being a true blue Elvis guru she takes her summer trip to the grounds of Graceland. Faye somehow takes a very wrong turn during her tour there. Thinking she knows Graceland better than any other Elvis fan their was Faye heads back to try and attempt to find her tour gr
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

ღஐ✿Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ✿ஐღ

It was finally summer. But summer was slowly coming to an end there in the states. I was waiting in line to buy my annual tickets to go see the grounds of Graceland.

I lived not far away from Memphis. I lived over in Nashville. I actually thought about buying myself season passes to Graceland.

I might as well. I spent every trip I ever took here. I nearly went to Disney in Florida with my cousins but at the last moment I knew I had to go to Memphis this August. This was the week my idol, my hero, my heart throb Elvis Aaron Presley died. I actually got a glimpse of the daughter of Elvis once at a candle light gathering.

I was trying to meet Cilla or Lisa. Maybe Linda if she was there. Someone that used to know Elvis well enough to tell me a story or two about him. I was game.

Excitement began to brew in my veins as Elvis song "Easy Come, Easy Go" rocked overhead on the speakers in the place. All over here in Memphis you could not go a day without hearing an Elvis song. I adored that. If you went to the bathroom you can still hear Elvis crooning to you in the stalls as you well do your business.

" _Faye_! _Faye Duncan!_ Wait for me!" calls out my best friend Morgan Muse.

She waved at me as she came to meet me in line. She had been grazing back at one of the Elvis gift shops. I wanted to get my tickets. I was ready to see Graceland. I never could get enough of that place.

"Hey! Sorry I did not wait. You _understand_ don't you?" I ask her hopefully. She nods as she pulls up her leather brown purse back over her shoulder.

"I know. You are excited. Faye I have a _little_ surprise I wanted to give you before you got in line. Seeing your birthday is the day of Elvis passing. _Happy birthday,_ Faye Marie Duncan" she announces to me as she hands me something she pulled out of her purse suddenly. I gasp. She got me passes. For this whole week. So I can go to Graceland, see the cars, the plane all week long! These were platinum tickets!

"You are so _crazy_ girl! Thank you!" I gasp as I yank her in my arms for a hug.

We get out of line seeing we had our tickets. No point in holding up someone else in line who was waiting. My birthday happened to fall on the day Elvis Presley died.

That was another reason I felt drawn to him. I began watching his movies. Memorizing each line when my mother introduced him to me when I was only eleven years old.

"I know you are _Elvis crazed_. So this was the _perfect_ gift I could conjure up for you! I knew you would love it!" she teases me as we walk our way to get in line for the shuttle busses that ran to Graceland that was across the street from us.

I felt so excited, so very happy. I never saw so many Elvis fans in my life. They looked as happy as I felt inside to be here. It was like Mickey Mouse stepping foot on the grounds of Disney for the very first time. It was heavenly to be there.

The southern heat wave in Memphis had taken its toll on my poor multicolored curly now frizzy hair. My hair was a mixture of purple to a light pink on the bottom.

I bet I dyed my hair more than Kylie Jenner did. I was always having a new hair color the next new week. Last week it had been a light green. I gave up on the beach wave look with my curls. I began to yank my demanding curls into a bun. To be hidden away.

I was waiting in the line with Morgan as the fans above us blew a little bit of wind out way. I spot a place at the end of the line before you get on the bus where they take your photograph.

There was a big "Welcome To Graceland" sign to stand in front of. I had to get a photo. I always did that. Each time I came here. I have a collection of those photos for my mother. Gram loved them. So she said.

"We are _going_ to _Graceland_!" coos Morgan as she grabs my arm. I grin.

"We are! Hey look over there. Is that the ETA Pete Storm?" I whisper as we wait in line. A very sexy Elvis look alike was waiting in line too. A group of girls seemed to know who he was. But I was not sure what ETA he was to be.

"That is _Cody Ray Slaughter_. See the guy behind _him_? That is Dean Z" whispers Morgan.

" _No way!"_ I giggle as I gawk at them. Taking a closer look. They were taking photos with fan girls now.

"They are! Man, I would love to marry a sexy ETA one day. _Perfect_ looking men. Most of them" she laughs.

" _Same here!_ " I chuckle. The line begins to move for us at last. The people ahead of us gather on the shuttle bus. Then it was our turn to take photos in front of the sign.

"Smile ladies" the person behind the camera taking photos demands to us cheerfully.

" _Cheeseburgers!_ " we laugh at the same time as they take our photo.

"How many copies today?" they ask us when we are done.

"Two please" I tell the man. I pay for one for me. And one for Morgan to. Soon it was time to get on the shuttle bus. Someone hands us a pair of head phones to use.

"You will use these on the tour. They will tell you when to put these on" a lady explain to us. We nod as we get ours. We then head on the bus. Elvis was playing a song on the large tv screen in front of the bus. Lucky bus driver.

"Welcome everyone" he whistles a cheery tune with a smile spread on his face.

Morgan and I snag a seat together. Right in the front.

" _Look at him!_ He is so _perfect_. _How_ can a man be so perfect?" she sighs as her eyes are glued to the screen where Elvis was splashed across it.

He was wearing the black leather suite. My favorite one. The other one I loved him in was the latter one. Beautiful classy man. He knew how to dress. Men in these days well do not make the cut!

Soon before we know it the bus begins to shake and rumble a bit as it starts up once everyone had filled up the bus. We began to move along. I watch back at the others waiting in line to board a bus still.

I felt blessed to be here. I snap a photo with Morgan on the bus. She gives the peace sign and smiles in the photo. Then she makes me take another one for her phone to have. We tweet the photo then paste it on Facebook and of course Instagram.

I watch out the window as the bus inches closer across the street to Graceland. The beautiful green gates with those adorable music notes, and the king on them open up for us to head on in. I wanted to shout "We are here! Elvis we are here!" but I kept that to myself. I felt like a kid at Christmas time. Getting ready to open my gift up. My gift was here at long last.

The bus pulls up in front of Graceland. Parking to a stop. I wait as the door opens. At last. The man tells us to enjoy the tour and not to forget to use our head phones at the door as we begin to scramble out of the shuttle bus.

" _Hello Elvis_!" I whisper to my friend. She smiles brightly at me.

We all head over with the group to a tour guide who was waiting for us at the front door. She was wearing a fancy blazer and smiling at all of us. She welcomes us.

"No making movies here in the house. You may take photos outside of Graceland. Stick to the group. You may now place those headphones on your head. Hit the play button to begin your tour. Have a great time here at Graceland!" the lady informs us before she opens the door for us to go inside.

We begin to head in. I do not bother to place on my head phones. I heard the tour many times. I probably knew the tour by heart.

"Why are you _not_ listing to the tour?" whispers Morgan to me.

"No need. I know this place. I want to take photos. Enjoy myself here" I whisper back as everyone else has their head phones on.

We begin to walk around in the living room. I see the long white beautiful couch over in the living room that was resting along the wall. I could see far in the back where the grand white piano was located at.

Along with a gold tv set. I could stare for hours at this place. Every nook and cranny. There was something new to see that I had not saw before. I swear I could feel him there. His spirit.

 _It called to me!_

I loved feeling his spirit speak to me while I came to see him. It was touching to say the least. I follow the group as we wander to the dining hall. Then back over to his momma's purple bedroom. I wondered if Gladys sweet spirit lingered here to? Perhaps?

Morgan had her headphones on. She was listing to the tour. I snap a million photos on my iPhone that I could manage. Before long I racked up the photos on my storage there on my phone.

And the tour was not even near done with yet. I glance down at my phone. Deleting some photos I felt did not make the cut to place in my album on my Facebook page. Then I glance back up to see Morgan was gone! In fact the whole dang group was gone! The moved on without me! Panic began to stir in my soul now.

I did not want to get in trouble for not being with my tour group. I would be heartbroken if I could never return to Graceland grounds again. Never! I thought I knew where I was at on the tour. You passed through the kitchen area. Then down the halls to the pool hall room...if I was not mistaken.

Oh GPS you are no good to me right now. Are you?

I sigh. I begin to get an eerie feeling settle inside of me as I wander the halls alone. I was now in the kitchen. Alone. I look around. I only see security cameras zooming in corners. I sigh. I was ready to be out of there. I did not like being there alone.

Not like I thought I would be before! Wait until I told Morgan that one! I begin to be brave. I head down to the stair case. Where the mirrors were in the halls.

And on the celling. I make my way down to the carpeted blue shag hall walls next. Then the pool hall. No one was there! My heart sinks inside. They were already moved on!

What was I going to do! I had to catch up with everyone!

I suddenly hear the door shut on me there in the pool hall room. I turn to see I was shut in. The lights went out now to. My heart skips a beat. I rush to where I knew where the door to be at. I tug on the door.

" _Hello?!_ Is _someone_ there? _Anyone_? I am locked in here!" I hoot in fear.

I feel sweat drip down my face. I grab my cell phone. I use the light to try to see in the dark room. I felt an odd presence there in the room with me.

" _Anyone_ there? _Hello_? Who locked me in here? Are tours done for the day? HELP!" I cry out again. I did not want to be in this room for the night. I did not feel well...welcome here.

I hear footsteps outside the door now. It caused me to jump and drop my phone to the floor. My screen shatters as it lands on the floor. Great. So much for saving all my photos. They were gone along with my phone. Until I could get a new one!

"Is _someone_ there?" I hear a voice at last.

"ME! I am stuck in here! _Please_ you _have_ to let me out!" I whimper out loud.

Someone at last opens the door for me. I see a bright light in the hall pour in the room. I blink as my eyes adjust to the light that was helping to set me free. I sigh feeling better to be getting out of that room!

" _Thank you!_ Oh thank you for letting me out of there!" I sigh as I try to see who saved me.

"You are _mighty_ welcome miss. But how on earth did you manage to get in this room? Are you a guest?" a man asks me. I blink trying to get my eyes to focus now on who was standing before me.

"I was on tour and I _lost_ my group" I begin to explain myself.

" _Tour?!_ Who was giving _tours_ of our home?" chuckles the man.

"Well there are tours here every...dayyyyyy" I gasp as I get a view of who was standing before me now.

It was not just anyone.

It was Elvis _father!_

Vernon Elvis Presley.

"No one gives tours around here. That I _know_ of. If one of the fellas _yanked_ your chain on that we will give you your money back" laughs Vern.

He was real alright.

Was I seeing a ghost?

I had to be.

I feel my skin grow clammy, my head spins the room around in a rush of dizziness for me. I gasp.

" _Oh my!"_ I whimper as I feel my body falling on its own accord.

" _Miss_? Are you alright? _Miss_?" I hear Vern as I feel someone catch me. I close my eyes praying I would wake up from this crazy dream. That this ghost that showed himself before me would leave me be!


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

ღஐ✿Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ✿ஐღ

It had to be a nightmare.

That was it. I was having a wacky dream.

Wake up Faye. Get up and it will all be over with. My head felt kind of heavy. Did I have a bump on it from the fall? I groan as I begin to sit up a little. I tried to open my eyes up. But the room was a bit blurry.

I was laying in a bed. See it had to be a wacky dream I was having. I would wake up at the hotel Morgan and I were staying at. And everything would be alright.

Maybe I was so excited about being at Graceland I passed out. Then maybe Morgan brought me back here to the hotel. What a good friend I had. That was why she was my best friend after all.

 _Everyone needed one!_

" _Where_ did you say she _came from_ pop?" I hear a male voice speak up softly.

 _Who was there?!_

"She was stuck in the pool room. _Locked in!_ She claims she was on a tour here. I _think_ she managed to sneak in here at Graceland. Then fibbed about being on a tour. None of the guys have been giving tours when we are not home are there?" some other man asks the other.

"No, _not_ that I am _aware_ of. I _think_ that is wild. _A tour_? _Here_? That is crazy. Maybe we should wake her up? She sure has some _wild_ hair" chuckles the other man.

My eyes slowly open finally. One light was on in the bedroom I was placed in. My eyes finally focus and I spot HIM.

The most beautiful pair of sea blue eyes I ever laid eyes on were staring right at me with a confused look crossing his handsome face. ELVIS. _How?!_ His father was on the other side of him. Looking perplexed by this whole mess.

"You're...you are _you!_ You _can't_ be you!" I state in a miserable remorse of shock as I shake. I grab my blanket clutching it close to my body. Damn this nightmare. It could end soon. "Am I dead? Is that what happened? Are we in heaven?" I ask as I look around me.

"No darlin, you are _not_ in heaven. You're _very_ much alive. We are in good old 1967" Elvis chuckles.

" _No,_ it is 2016. It is not 1967" I argue back.

"She sure _must_ have hit her head pretty badly" mentions Vern.

"The doctor is on the way over. I will have him check her out" Elvis chats with Vern as if I could not hear them talking about me.

"Hey! I am perfectly fine! I _know_ who I am. _Where_ I am from. _What_ decade this is!" I state angrily as I defend my state of mind with these two.

" _Honey_ , you hit your head when you passed out. You think you are from the future" chuckles Elvis.

"I am! I am from 2016. Our president is Barack Obama, I live in Nashville. I have been coming to Elvis Week since I was sixteen years old!" I begin to ramble on.

" _What is Elvis Week_?" wonders Vern.

" _I dunno_. But I kind of like the sound of it" chuckles Elvis.

"No you would _not_ like Elvis week if you _knew_ what is was about" I argue.

"I think I would seeing it is about me" he argues.

"I can _prove_ where I am from" I say. "I had my purse with me. My phone"

"Elvis ready to go out to dinner?" someone else asks as they come in the room. I gasp.

DR. NICK.

I hated that man when I began reading on everything about Elvis. He was the one to help kill the man I always loved. Here he was in my nightmare! I feel a chill come in the room suddenly as he enters.

"What is _wrong_ honey?" Elvis asks me softly as he looks at me with tender concern written all over his face for me. "Doc can you take a look at this _little filly_? She fainted, then hit her head on the floor. She has been out of it since"

Dr. Nick's gaze suddenly focus on me.

I did not want that man's hands anywhere near me. Never would I allow him to check me out. I would rather die! I tremble as I feel a loss for words. Fear consumes my body. I back away as Dr. Nick comes closer to me.

"If you touch me I will _kick_ you! Don't you _dare_ touch me! Do you _hear_ me?" I yelp in fear as I move my leg up.

" _Crazy girl_ " mutters Dr. Nick.

" _Now darlin_ , we are only trying to help you out here. You _have_ to help us if you want us to help you" Elvis warns me. "We have to check out over. Make sure you are not hurting after that nasty fall"

" _Never_ will HE touch me. Another doctor can. _He_ will _never_ touch me" I stammer.

" _What_ do you have against the good doc?" chuckles Vern.

I did not say a word. Dr. Nick did not look pleased with me. He was scowling my way now. Because I refused him to treat me.

"With _that_ hair she _has_ to be _crazy_. I can have her sent over to my hospital" offers Dr. Nick. "One of my team mates can check her over"

"NEVER! You will _never_ touch me or get a dime of my _money_!" I squeal as I point my finger at him.

"Dr. Nick you better go. She is upset. We will be in touch" Elvis sighs as he shakes his head in wonder of this whole mess.

"Alright Elvis. I will explain to my wife why our _dinner_ was canceled tonight" Dr. Nick mumbles.

"Give her my best" Elvis says before he leaves the room.

"I will get Mary working on a dinner for tonight" Vern tells Elvis before heading out with Dr. Nick. I shake and shiver feeling better now that Dr. Nick was really gone now.

" _Hey,_ you _really_ are frightened" Elvis worries over me. He sits beside me on the bed. I was so shocked to see him alive and well right before my very eyes. It was a lot to take in.

"You do not have to be afraid" he promises me. He reaches out and touches my arm gently.

I felt it. His pulse. His tender touch. He was so alive. Tears of joy water in my own eyes just to see it.

"You are _really_ alive?" I manage to whisper as a lump forms in my throat. I try to hold the tears back from spilling in my eyes.

" _Why_ would I not be alive?" he chuckles.

"If this is the past, maybe I am _not_ supposed to tell you" I worry.

" _Tell_ me what _darlin"_ he wonders.

"I was here for Elvis week. Elvis week is a celebration of your life. Your ex-wife Cilla she hosts it. Here at Graceland. We are allowed for tours here. To visit...to visit your grave and pay our respects to you. Oh maybe I should not be telling you all this!" I worry. His beautiful eyes grow wide with surprise at my words that fumbled out of my mouth.

"In 2016 I am _dead_?" he asks me. I manage to nod. "What about my ex? Cilla is she alive? Is Lisa Marie?" he worries. I nod.

"They are _both_ very much alive. So are your grandkids" I mention.

"I just started to date since the divorce. I have Cilla in my will still. No one else but my pop knows that. How did you know I left Graceland to her and to Lisa Marie?" he asks me.

"I am from the _future_ Elvis" I promise him. "I wish I did not have such news for you"

"How did I die? _How did I die tell me!_?" he wants to know.

" _What_ month is this?" I ask.

"August! It is August 16th, _why_?" he asks me.

" _That_ is _the_ day. The _day_ you... _you die!_ But _not_ this _year"_ I manage to spit out. It was sure hard to say out loud to this handsome man I had always loved.

His eyes look so innocent, so pure, yet so sad it nearly breaks my own heart in two.

" _How?"_ he begs to know more. "What year if you are who you say you are _future_ girl" he demands to know from me.

"The year was _1977_. Here at your home. In your bathroom. You have a heart attack. Your fiancé finds you dead. They try to save you but no one can. You were gone" I manage to say above a whisper. He just stares at me with a state of shock written all over that beautiful face.

"Heart attack? I am trying to get _back_ in shape. I will work harder at it" he stammers suddenly. I touch his arm.

"Elvis, you did not die just because of that. Someone had been giving you some very strong pain meds that you never should have been allowed to have. Someone who is _very_ close to you. Someone you call your friend. He is not your friend. He _kills_ his daughter the same way. Nearly kills others to beside you. He is a dangerous man who is addicted to money. _Money_ is all he cares about" I begin to explain the best way I could.

"So tell me _oh future girl_. _Who_ has been my trusted friend who feeds me these so called drugs?" he challenges me as a new anger flames in his eyes. It nearly scares me.

" _Dr. Nick!_ " I fire back at him.

Suddenly he yanks my wrist hard in his hands. Anger flashes in his eyes placing a new found fear to see how powerful Elvis really was. Like his friends and family always said he was. Why was he suddenly angry with me?

I was confused. I was only trying to help him out here. I was not sure if I was supposed to be telling him about his future at all.

" _Future girl huh?! Boy_ you sure had me _going_ there. How did you find out these _very_ personal things about me that only trusted friends know? What newspaper do you work for huh _Lois Lane_? Say you are _pretty good!_ I have to give you that! _Sneaking,_ in my home. _Saying,_ you were on a tour! _Boy pretty rich!_ Now you _find_ out my secrets and you want an official statement from me. You _ain't gonna_ get one little lady! You are going to get a _boot_ in your _ass_ and you will be on your way! If you tell a single soul about me or my habits' I will _sue_ you for slander! No one will _believe_ a word you say!" he warns me angrily as his hand squeezes' my wrist hard. Placing pressure on it so I understood who the boss was.

" _Elvis,_ I am _not_ a reporter! I am _not_ digging up dirt on you! I will never tell anyone about your secrets! You are hurting me!" I whimper.

The anger dies down a bit in his poor confused eyes. He releases my hand.

"Then _how_ do you know what you do?" he demands to know from me.

"I can _prove_ it to you! _Who I am!"_  
I beg of him.

" _Do it! How?!"_ he demands to me.

"I have my purse here. It must be in the pool hall room. Please get it for me!" I beg of him. I had my driver's license in my purse I could show him who I was. It would have the date on it.

" _Very well_. I will be right back" he declares before heading off downstairs. I sigh deeply as I lay back in the bed.

This had to be a nightmare. What a long scary nightmare it was! At first I was excited to be here. To see Elvis. Then Dr. Nick. Elvis anger at me thinking I work for a newspaper. Not that I blamed the man.

If someone came to me telling me my future I would think they were crazy to. I lay back closing my eyes hoping it would wake me from this dream. And I would be back in my own time again. I open my eyes again, but I was still in the same bedroom there at Graceland. I close them again. Nothing when I open them.

" _Come on Faye! Wake up will you_?" I demand to myself out loud.

I close my eyes one more time. Waiting a moment longer. Then I open them back up. I gasp. When I opened them up there was Elvis staring at me looking puzzled.

" _Faye Duncan_?" he asks as he calls my name on his lips. I shiver a little hearing Elvis say my name in that deep sexy drawl. I never thought Elvis would get to know who I was.

I nod.

"That is me" I sigh. He sets the purse on my bed. He had my license in his hand. He was mesmerized by it as he studied it.

" _From 2016! From Nashville_. You are from the _future_? What was _this_ thing? It looks broke _whatever_ it had been?" he asks me as he places my shattered cell phone on the bed next to me.

"That is my iPhone. Well a portable telephone" I explain as he sits down near me on the bed.

"That is awful small to be a phone. My phone is large but it is a car phone" he says thoughtfully.

"Elvis, I am sorry for upsetting you. I am a _huge_ fan of yours. I would _never_ be here to expose you or your habits of any kind" I say softly.

"I have not been good. I know it. Everyone here knows it. I have such a _hard_ time sleeping. The divorce. She never is here waiting for me when I come home now. No child's laughter to hear down the halls. My momma is gone. I do feel I lost a good part of everyone I care for. They let go of me" he mentions softly.

"So you turn to drugs. I understand. But you are addicted to them. It later kills you. Can I tell you something about my own life?" I ask.

" _Sure_ " he mutters as he rummages in my purse looking at more things from the future.

"My big brother, Heath, well he _died_ of a drug over dose. He was in a crowd that was not good for him in high school. He took too much at one time. It stopped his heart at a party. He died. I think that was why I was so drawn to you and your history. I understood how drugs can take over your life. Become your whole life. Maybe I am here for a reason Elvis. To help you make better choices for your life. Maybe this is your second chance" I ramble on as tears come to me. I place my hand on his.

"You might be _right_ about that _little one_. _While_ you are here you are free to _stay_ here as long as you wish. _Alright_? We can look out for each other" he offers. I nod as I smile his way.

A smile at last crosses his handsome face for me. He places another hand on top of my one hand that was resting on his. A warmth spreads in my body like a heat wave at his touch. Elvis. I was really here with Elvis.

Maybe this was not a nightmare.

Maybe this was a dream come true!


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_  
ღஐ✿Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ✿ஐღ

I yawn. Boy what a vivid dream I had. Being at Graceland. Being stuck back in time. All of it comes rushing into my mind. At least it was a new day.

All that craziness would be over with. I only hoped. I wanted to get up early and enjoy what time I did have left in Memphis before I had to go back home. I wished to visit Graceland everyday I was here!

" _Morgan_ you will not _believe_ the _crazy_ dream I was having last night..."I yawn figuring I was back in my hotel room with my friend. I roll over expecting to spot her bed next to my bed. No other bed but the one I was laying in. The room was a bit dark with the drapes covering the windows. " _Morgan_? Morgan are you ready to get breakfast?" I try calling out again. No answer.

" _Morgan_?"

"No Morgan here. _Sorry_ " I hear his voice say to me. That voice. I knew that voice. It had not been a dream. It was real. All very, very, real.

Suddenly a light floods into the room. I blink as the sunlight pours in. I roll over in bed to see Elvis over beside the window looking curiously at me. I gasp. It was real. Elvis. Me. I managed to travel back to his era. Like I always wished to.

 _How_?

 _Why?_

"Something _wrong_ future girl?" he chuckles as he comes back over to my bedside.

"I figured all this was something _crazy_ I dreamt up in my head..."

"You can see I am _very_ real _future girl_ " he chuckles.

I sigh as I flop back down in the bed.

"How am I going to get back home?" I declare out loud.

"Do you _want_ to go home?" he asks me.

" _No"_

"Then _why_ worry about going back?" he asks he softly. "I think you might grow on me future girl" he laughs. He winks my way.

" _Elvis_ , I still cannot _fathom_ the fact I am here. With you" I whisper from my lips as I look at him.

"Come on future girl. Want to _enjoy_ something you _never_ got to do in your time?" he asks me.

"Oh many things. I want to go to a real sock hop. I want to see a show in black and white. No rerun" I ramble on thoughtfully.

"What is a _rerun_?" he laughs.

"Oh I forgot you might not have that yet" I sigh. I sure was running my mouth about the future. "My clothing Elvis...my hair. I am not going to fit in" I worry.

"I can help with that. You know my last lady that was here might have a dress left behind. You can see if it fits" he offers.

" _Cilla_?" I gasp. I was going to wear Lady Cilla's clothing?

"You _know_ who my ex-wife is? I _forget_ you know it all _huh?!"_ he jokes.

"I know _just_ everything... _everything_ about you" I mention shyly.

"I guess when I died they told it all about me huh?" he wonders curiously.

" _Pretty much_ " I tell him.

"Go hop in the shower. Help yourself to whatever you wish to use it is there for guests anyhow. Then I will get some clean clothing for you. And we can do something about that hair..." he mentions as he looks at the color of my hair and shakes his head.

" _Don'tcha_ like it?" I joke.

"It will grow on me I suppose" he says as he cracks a half smile at me. I grin.

I wait until he leaves the room. I smile as I flop back down on the bed. Elvis. I met Elvis. I was here with Elvis. My mind was warped now. I never wanted to go back home again.

Not that much was left back there for me anyway. Even if I did not end up with Elvis falling for me as I already was crazy for him while I was here for however long I was here, well I was going to enjoy every single thing I always wanted to in this time!

I quickly rush to the bathroom. I never had this much energy in the morning. I was never a morning person. But being here made me ready to enjoy the day!

I begin to hum an Elvis tune in that began to run in my brain. "Kentucky Rain" I think it was. I strip down to my birthday suite. My clothing drops to the floor in the bathroom. I never saw this part of Graceland before. I felt special to be here.

I let the water warm up before starting the shower head. I hop on in the shower. I hum away a song as I wash up quickly. Then when I was done I was drying off with a towel. I wrap my wet hair up on top of my head.

" _Faye_? _Future girl_?" I hear Elvis outside the bathroom door.

" _Yes_?"

"I have something you _might_ fit into" he tells me.

I open the door up. I reach my extended hand out for the clothing.

"Here you are" he says as he places as vintage dress in my hands.

" _Oh Elvis,_ this is _beautiful!_ " I mutter when I get a proper look at the dress. Cilla's dress. Something he might have once picked out for her!

"Get dressed let's see how it fits" he mentions.

" _Alright!_ "

I change into the bright mango colored dress. It showed off my figure. It was a little big on me. But fit alright. It showed off my middle. There was a spot for my belly button to show off. I felt like Gidget. Or something to that affect.

" _Well?!"_ Elvis calls out to me. "Does it fit?"

"What do you think?" I ask as I come out dressed in the dress. His blue eyes dart my way. His gaze drinks all of me in. I felt his gaze eat me up mentally. He looked pleased as a smile curled upon his lips.

"Well I say it is a _great_ fit. I have another idea" he proposes to me.

" _Oh_?"

"I had some hair dye laying around. I have black dye. And blond" he tells me. "If you want to dye your hair you...so you fit in not that there is anything wrong with your hair" he rambles on nervously.

"Elvis thank you for looking out for me. I will take the black dye" I tell him. I extend my hand for the dye. "I _better_ change out of this before I do this though. I would not want to ruin this pretty dress" I tell him as he places the box of hair dye in the palm of my hand.

"See you in a few. Mary will have breakfast ready" he tells me.

"Oh nice!" I remark.

" _Hey_! _What_ is that on your leg?" he wonders suddenly.

" _Huh_?"

"What is that right down there on your ankle?" he asks to know.

 _Shit!_  
I forgot about it!

" _Oh that_?"

" _Yes that?_!"

"Is that ME?"

"Oh um... _yes_. I have gotten a tattoo of you on my leg for my last birthday" I giggle as I turn my right ankle over as he bends down to gawk at the photo of himself that was imprinted on my leg.

" _Why_ would you want that?" he laughs as he shakes his head.

"You are my favorite...singer, actor, idol. I wanted it" I laugh. A blush fumes in my cheeks furiously. "I better go dye my hair"

He nods. "See you soon" he tells me as he chuckles while he walks out of the room.

I head back in the bathroom. I take the dress off. I begin to dye my hair there standing in my bra and undies. I began to feel so very retro. I was so loving this.

I hoped I did not ever have to leave. Well for now. Maybe I would grow tired of being here. But I did not think I would.

I wrap my hair off my neck so the dye would not drip and stain my neck. I wait for the dye to set in. Then later wash it out. Dry and style my hair. I glance in the mirror. It had been awhile since I had done a normal color. Black did not look half bad on me!

"Faye? _Future girl?!"_ Elvis calls out to me. I forgot I left the bathroom door wide open while going in and out to get a towel for my hair before.

"FAYE!" he gasps when he spots me in nothing but my bra and panties. He quickly covers his eyes as he backs away from the bathroom door.

" _Elvis_! You have _saw_ loads of ladies. I am sure of that. I will get dressed here" I chuckle as I casually grab the dress from the bathroom floor. I get dressed right there. His handsome face was now shining a crimson red. "My such a gentlemen" I tease as I remove his hands from covering his eyes once I was fully dressed.

"I brought breakfast to you future girl" he explains as he points to a wooden tv tray that was setting on the bed.

It was loaded with good food. With bagels, cream cheese, eggs, toast, juice, and bacon! It looked so good. My tummy argues with me reminding me it was past time to eat my breakfast! Everything looked so wonderful! No guy ever brought me breakfast in bed. Not even after sex!

" _Elvis!_ This is so _sweet_ of you to do for me!" I gush happily. I pop a berry into my mouth. I loved raspberries.

"You are welcome. _Future girl_ , I do love that color hair on you" he remarks thoughtfully as he gently reaches out to remove a curl that had strayed in my eyes suddenly. I feel my heart skip a little beat being so very close to him now. He smiles slowly at me. God why did he have to be so handsome?

"You are very _pretty_ future girl" he says softly to me. I smile at that.

" _Why_ did _Cilla_ ever set you free? She was _foolish!_ " I say softly. A sadness flashes suddenly in his eyes. He hides it away.

"When you are done eating meet me downstairs. We can manage to do something fun around here" he promises me before leaving the room.

He was not over her yet. It was clear. There was no room for me in his heart. I wished there was. Because he was already in mine.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_  
ღஐ✿Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ✿ஐღ

Elvis gave me another tour of Graceland. Of rooms I never had saw before. He did not show off his bedroom to me. I figured he would not do that. He was a private person.

I was not going to pry and ask him if I could see the bedroom. That would be improper. I wanted him to trust me after all. Elvis showed all his animals he had outside of Graceland. I got to meet his beloved horse Bear, I saw so many photos of with him. I was delighted to say the least!

"Bear!" I gasp the horses name before Elvis could even bother to tell me his name.

"You know _all_ my horses' names to?" he quizzically asks me as he raises his eyebrow up at me. I giggle.

" _Pretty much!"_ I laugh.

"Well _what_ horse is my favorite of them all?" he wants to know.

"This one right here. _Bear_ " I state as the horse comes my way when I say his name.

I reach up shakily petting the beautiful horse. It was so much more real. The velvet brown fur was soft as the horse nuzzles his nose on the palm of my hand.

"I _think_ he likes you" mentions Elvis cheerfully.

"I _love_ horses. My gram used to have a farm when she could take care of it. She had horses in Nashville. Chicken, cows and all. I loved going to visit there for the holidays" I tell him.

"A true southern girl" he jokes.

I nod shyly as he leads the way to see more of Graceland.

"There is so much more to this place I never got to see" I breath in softly as my sight drinks it all in.

"What was allowed on the tour of my home?" he asks me. His gaze snaps over to focus on me.

"Well, the living room, but you could not walk right in. There was a rope in the way. The dining room. The kitchen. Jungle room of course. Your parent's bedroom. Upstairs is off limits. Not that anyone wanted to see that much...then you could see the mirror stair case. The shag carpet hall, then the bar room, and the pool hall. Your dad's office. The gun room and the trophy room. You can see outside here" I began to ramble on.

" _Wait,_ what trophy room?" he asks looking confused. "There is no trophy room here"

"I know there is not one now. Cilla built it in before she made Graceland a historic landmark" I inform him.

" _Hmmm_ " he mutters thoughtfully.

"Lisa keeps her baby items on display for fans to see to" I promise him. "All of your jumpsuits, movie outfits are all on display in the trophy room. Movie posters. I was amazed at all the charity work you did for others"

"Cilla _showed_ all that? _Why_ if she did not want me?" he wonders softly. A pang for him trembles in my heart.

"Elvis, _later_ she writes a tell all book called Elvis and Me. She did not do it to hurt you I am pretty sure. It was to tell all about what life was like with you. _Her story_. She did say she loved you and always would. That you were her best friend even after divorce" I say softly unsure what to say to make him feel better when his divorce was new and fresh for him now.

He looks out into the fields of his back yard. Standing still looking out at his horses.

"I never _understand_ why she left" he says softly. "A part of me knows. But really does not want to accept the why"

" _I know_ "

"I was not a _perfect_ man. We both cheated on each other. If I ever manage to find love one more time, I will do right. I want to hold onto it. Treasure it. Never take it for granted" he breathes in one long sentence.

"That sounds wonderful" I manage to say.

"Have you ever been in love?" he asks me. "Married?"

" _Me?! Never_ " I lie. I wanted to say I am in love with you! But I kept my thoughts to myself.

" _Darn shame,_ for someone so pretty. You should be having the gentleman at your door" he teases as he winks my way.

Before I could say another word fans spotted Elvis out in his yard. Fans wave as they press their faces in the bars of the gates to be able to see him.

Not that I blamed him. I could faintly hear fans scream his name as we made our way to the front of Graceland after being in the garden area. I shiver as I knew that was where his grave had been. It was a bit odd for me to walk there with him alongside of me.

"I want to go in. _More_ privacy there" he announces to me. His mood suddenly changes. He grabs me by the hand leading me quickly into Graceland.

"Elvis _what_ was that about?" I gasp after we were inside. I was out of breath from running inside there and keeping up with him.

"Faye, I am _trying_ to keep you safe. The press is _always_ out there trying to get a photo of me or of what is going on here on the grounds. They will want to know who you are. Why you are here. Why you know me. All that. I want you safe" he explains to me sternly. A worried look crosses over his face as he sighs.

"Elvis that is sweet of you. Thank you" I simply say.

"I have to get ready to go" he says suddenly.

" _For what_?" I wonder.

"Karate class is this afternoon. You are welcome to come with me or stay here" he offers.

See Elvis in action? _Yes please_!

"Of course I want to go. I think back what year it was. What belt level he was at now.

"Working for your black belt?" I ask. He nods.

"You do _know_ it all" he chuckles.

" _Almost_ " I giggle as a blush sneaks up on my face.

He smiles looking pleased.

"You are good for a bruised ego Faye" he says softly.

My heart melts at his kind words. He touches my arm lightly before heading upstairs to change.

I smile as I walk over to sit on the long white couch. I never had been allowed to sit here. I move on one end of the couch. Then to the other. I knew I was being silly. I just was excited.

"Can't get _comfortable_ miss?" someone says suddenly causing me to jump.

"Oh I am alright" I giggle as I look over to see Elvis cook Mary Jenkins.

She reaches out to shake my hand.

"It is lunch time would you care for a chicken salad sandwich?" she offers to me.

"I think Elvis plans on going to karate class" I say.

"He always eats lunch before class. I can make you a quick bite to eat" she offers.

"Okay sure" I say as I nod.

I follow her to the dining room area. It was so weird being allowed to be there. I sit at the elegant large brown table. I lightly touch the table as though a guard was going to take me away from the area at any time. I feared I would wake and this would all be a dream.

" _Future girl_?" I hear Elvis call out.

"In here" I call back.

He turns to spot me in the dining room area. He was all decked out in a white karate outfit. I suck in my breath. He looked stunning. His long black hair was in his face a little. But I could still see those baby blues of his smiling my way. My heart skips a little beat as he makes his entrance in the room. I spot a green belt wrapped around his middle.

"Mary let you know lunch was ready? I nearly forgot about lunch" he mentions.

"Yes she had" I say.

"I am telling you Lamar, it is the _best_ movie I ever saw"

"No, not as good as the book"

I look up to see some of the Memphis Mafia come breezing into the room for a lunch with Elvis. My eyes grow wide. _Play it cool_ Faye, I think to myself. I glare. Lamar _that_ ass. I _never_ cared for him. He only wanted to make money off Elvis. Charlie comes in the room with Joe. I knew a few of who the Mafia was.

" _Something_ on my face little lady?" jokes Lamar as he takes notice to me staring at him.

"Lamar this here is my new lady friend Faye" Elvis introduces us as a pair. Lamar reaches over to shake my hand. I pretend not to see it as I look right at Elvis. No way I was going to welcome that awful man in my world.

"Faye _something_ wrong?" Elvis asks me. He looks confused by my shunning Lamar.

" _Kind_ of"

"Come with me to the kitchen. Have a seat fellas" Elvis demands to everyone. I get up and follow Elvis to the kitchen area.

"Why do I get the feeling you don't care for Lamar very much? Mind telling me why that is?" he wants to know. I did not know just what to say.

" _Elvis_..." I sigh deeply. I stop. How to say it...

" _Faye_ "

"Alright. Before you passed Lamar comes around less and less. He was not a very true friend. He was there the night you passed away. He helped give you the extra drugs you asked for. He also writes a tell all book about you. And it is not at all very flattering. He tells about your divorce. How you whine about Cilla leaving. How dare she leave you..." I ramble on.

An anger flashes like lighting in his pretty eyes. I did not blame him.

" _Elvis_?"

No answer.

My heart hammers in my chest.

"Elvis do you _believe_ me?" I worry.

"How can I not Faye? You know Lamar is not always there for me like you say. He has been coming around less" he mentions thoughtfully.

"I would slowly get rid of Lamar. Charlie and Joe they are great friends. Charlie really cared for you. I saw an interview on youtube of him about you, it made me cry. It was like you were a brother to him" I say as I feel choked up thinking of the interview.

"They _all_ talk huh?" sighs Elvis.

" _Yes_ "

"Alright little _future girl_. I will listen take your advice. From now on I hire you. You work for no one else got it? I will do whatever you say to do. You travel at my side got it?" he asks me. He sure was sure of himself.

Like he knew I would already say yes to this whole thing.

"Of course Elvis" I say softly. He sighs. He looks hurt. Deeply by it all. I did not blame him.

I could not stand it. I had to. I reach out. I embrace him bravely into my arms. I comfort him. I feel my body tremble holding him close to me. I feel his arms steal around my middle. I sighs as his face nuzzles lightly in the crook of my neck.

"I will be here _for_ you. _Only you_. I can be the best friend you _ever_ had before. If you can _trust_ me Elvis Presley, I only want what is _best_ for you. To help you live longer" I whisper softly as my hand roams to his soft black hair. I close my eyes drinking in this memory to savor it. He squeezes me lightly.

"I am sorry...I did not mean to interrupt" Mary gasps as she comes in. Elvis and I break apart.

"It was nothing" Elvis chuckles. He looked like he was in a better mood now.

"Lunch is ready" Mary tells us. I nod. I follow Elvis into the dining room. I sit beside Elvis and Charlie .

Elvis prays over the meal before we eat.

I must say Mary was a great chef. Like they all said! I soon scarf down my whole meal as though I never ate before. Then we all head on outside to head to Elvis karate class to cheer him on. Charlie had brought one of Elvis cars around the front. Joe was driving the rest of the Mafia in the other car behind us.

" _You_ ride with me, _future_ girl. _Remeber_ stay by my side" Elvis whispers in my earlobe as he opens the car door for me to get in. I smile his way as he winks at me.

I climb in the car. Elvis climbs in with me. He sits beside me. The car begins to take off as Elvis lights up a cigar.

"Those are not good for you" I warn him as he rolls down a window to allow the smoke out of the car.

He looks at me.

" _Why not_?"

"They find those cause cancer. Lung cancer. And other things" I warn. "Smoking is not good for you. And it is addicting"

"I do not smoke often. I was doing it when I get stressed. Here these days since the divorce around Christmas time, I have been very stressed out" he admits. "I will stop. Or try to. If that is what you wish for me to do future girl"

"Good" I say with a smile. He places the cigar out.

I suddenly hear loud cheering. My eardrums wince at the sound. I never saw such a loud crowd before. The last crowd I saw was at a Lady Gaga concert I went to with my cousin. Back last year. I see fans waving and yelling for Elvis to take notice of them. Elvis sticks a hand out waving to fans.

"WE LOVE YOU ELVIS!" girls scream.

" _Wow!"_ I say as I look on.

"Everyday" he chuckles.

Later we soon come up to the karate studios. I always wanted to see all of this! Now it was my chance. I follow at Elvis side as another crowd gathered outside of the place. They all seemed to know where Elvis was going to be at.

They could easily find him at all times. Poor man. We head into the place. We sit in chairs. A crowd is peaking outside of the window, there are a ton of people inside the small area. I began to get rather warm being in the place.

"You alright _future_ girl?" Elvis whispers to me worrying over me.

"I will be" I promise. He reaches over squeezing my hand lightly before letting it go. I felt proud to be at his side.

"Mr. Presley! Good to see you here" I hear a voice speak up.

I look up to see Chuck Norris! I gasp.

"Don't tell me you _know_ who he is to" chuckles Elvis as he sees my expression. I grin.

"I do. Hello Mr. Norris. Pleasure to meet you" I tell Chuck as he shakes my hand.

"Have we met before?" he wonders.

" _No"_

"Oh, you _know_ me from Elvis right?" he asks me.

"I have saw all your movies" I let it slip out. "And Walker Texas Ranger is my parent's favorite show" I mention by mistake.

" _What_ are you talking about? I do not act" chuckles Chuck.

"She has been out in that heat to long" laughs Elvis. He looks at me like shut it, future girl.

"Silly me, you look like you would make a great actor one day" I tell the young Chuck.

" _Hmm._ Me? _An actor_..." he says looking thoughtful.

Soon class starts up. I get to see Elvis in action. He was so good. I wished I could record him on my phone and watch it over again. I save it all in my memory. Moments like this were ones to treasure forever.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_  
ღஐ✿Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ✿ஐღ

I yawn as I roll over in my bed. I was up off and on all night long. To make sure I was really here in Elvis time frame. If this was indeed a dream it was one I did not want to wake up from!

I was so loving being here! I was not sure how long this was all going to last. But I was going to try to make it last for a lifetime! When my eyes open I sigh with happiness to see I was still in the same room.

In Graceland. I wondered what time I was getting up. Because I had stayed up with Elvis playing a game of cards. He told me stories I knew of. He played music for me. He was so intergenic.

He was such a night owl. Just as everyone had said he was. Good thing I had always been a night owl myself to keep up with him. I roll over on my side reaching out for the alarm clock that was setting on my nightstand. I snatch it in my hand.

It was nearly two pm! In the afternoon! That had to be a new record for sleeping in! Even me! I yawn trying to fight the yawns off. But they would not.

Another one soon escape my lips. I smile as I flop back down in bed. Elvis room. Elvis home. Elvis, Elvis, Elvis. This had to be heaven on earth. It was for me.

" _Future girl_?" I hear a whisper near my bedroom door. "Future girl? _Faye_?"

" _Elvis_?" I mutter out in a yawn what sounded more like a " _Vis_?"

"Hey are you up?" he asks as he allows himself to come in before I could answer him.

"Getting there! _Why_ did you let me _sleep_ so long?" I giggle as I sit up in bed. Now I was wide awake with him in the room there with me.

"I just got up myself" he chuckles. "Paw called then the phone rang waking me up"

" _Oh_ "

"I was needing to tell you something" he mentions.

"What is it?"

"I need to head out to California. That is where Cilla and Lisa Marie are. I might be doing a new movie soon and all. Can you come along with me? I mean you can stay here. But I prefer you come with me. That was the plan" he rambles on.

" _Elvis_?"

"Yes, Faye?"

"I will be _happy_ to come along. I will _love_ to" I mention.

I knew Elvis and Cilla once had a home out in California for taking trips and such. I never had been out to see that home. Was I going to get my chance now? To meet little Lisa Marie to? When she was in my time she was a beautiful adult. Much older than I was.

" _Future girl_?"

"Oh sorry. I was thinking" I tell him.

" _About_?"

"Your home in California" I tell him. He looks puzzled.

" _Gee, future girl_ what _don't_ you _know_ about me?" he teases me.

"I don't know your _underwear_ size" I tease. A blush shimmers on his adorable cheeks at that.

"Get ready to go! I will tell them to fuel up the plane" he tells me before leaving the room.

Excitement hammers in my heart. A trip with Elvis? I was going to get to fly on the Lisa Marie! I saw it once on the tour. It was an amazing plane!

I soon hop in the shower. Clean up. Fix my hair. Do a little make-up. Trying to do my best for this century. I wanted to fit in the best I could do. I began to wonder who else was going to attend this trip with Elvis and myself? After I was done I wandered down the stairs.

I could hear music playing lightly in the main living room. He was playing a song. "Little Sister" it sounded like to me. A mixture of his melodies.

My heart skips a beat to hear him playing. I rush downstairs quicker. Elvis was not the one playing the songs. There at the grand piano was a younger boy about my own age. Man. Whatever.

He was a handsome man. He had dark blond hair. Brown hazel eyes. He did not even notice me coming into the room. I watch as he played. His voice did not sound too shabby at all. He notices suddenly that I was there in the room watching him play. He stops. His brown eyes meet mine shyly. He smiles.

" _Oh,_ I did not know anyone was here" he responds as he gets up from the piano bench. He shakes my hand warmly greeting me.

"I _just_ woke up" I giggle.

"I did not wake you did I? With my playing?" he worries.

"Oh no. I was _already_ up" I say as I smile.

"You sure have a knock out smile. Wow, Elvis knows how to pick'em" he mentions as his gaze was fixed on me.

"Oh me? No Elvis and I are not a pair. We are friends. Really good friends" I say to the man.

"You and Elvis are _not_ dating?" he asks curiously.

" _No_ "

"Oh good" he says smiling.

" _What_ is your name?" I ask.

" _Chris!_? Sorry man! I _forgot_ the piano lessons were today!" Elvis provides that answer for me as he enters the room.

" _Hi, Mr. Presley_ " the man Chris says.

"I was going to call and cancel. I am heading out to see Lisa. Can we do lessons next week?" Elvis asks the man. "Christopher Tyler this is my buddy Faye Duncan. _Faye_ meet _Chris_. I give Chris lessons each week. When I have time. I met Chris at karate. I got to know him. He has a musical gift I want to help him with" Elvis explains to me as he introduces me to Chris.

"Pleasure to meet a lovely lady such as yourself Faye" Chris pours on the charm.

I smile.

" _Pleasure,_ is all mine" I say.

"Breakfast is done. Would you care to stay and have breakfast with us Chris?" offers Elvis. He was so sweet to others. Generous to a fault. The man was so giving of himself. Another reason why I was so crazy for him.

" _Sure_!" Chris agrees as Elvis leads us in the dining room.

"Mr. Presley? There is a phone call for you. I am afraid it is rather important" Mary announces as she comes in the room while wiping her hands on her apron.

"Please enjoy the meal. I will be _right_ back as soon as I can" Elvis promises as he excuses himself from us. I sit down across from Christopher. Mary sets us up with a nice hearty meal. Bacon. Sausage. Toast. Waffles! Yum!

"How long have you _known_ Mr. Presley?" asks Christopher as he makes small talk with me.

"For awhile now. A few weeks. He is helping me. Letting me stay here. He is a very generous person" I mention to him.

"That he is. Why are you staying here? Are you homeless?" wonders Christopher. I did not want to tell a lot. Elvis would not like it.

" _Me?!_ No" I laugh. "I am actually _from_ Nashville"

"Wow, bigger city. I bet is a _grand_ one" says Christopher.

"Have you _ever_ been?" I ask. He shakes his head no as he has three waffles set up on his plate.

" _Nope_ "

"Hey guys! I have a problem" grumbles Elvis as he comes back into the room with us.

"What is wrong?" I ask.

"The plane. Something is wrong. They are working on it. Charlie is getting us a RV. We will go to California. It will take us a little longer to get there. We need another driver to help Charlie on the road. It is _short_ notice" sighs Elvis.

" _Oh dear!"_ I say.

"I can do it! I will help! After all Mr. Presley you have helped me so much" offers Christopher.

"That is so sweet!" I gush.

"Alright. You _have_ a deal!" Elvis agrees looking pleased.

"I guess I better get packing huh?" jokes Christopher.

"How long are we going to be out in California?" I ask Elvis curiously.

"Not sure doll" he says as he nearly slips calling me future girl in front of Christopher.

He winks at me.

After we eat we begin to pack. I did not have much to pack as it was. Then Christopher helps us stuff it all in one large RV. Christopher seemed really curious to know what was really going on between Elvis and myself.

I knew many around there at Graceland were starting to wonder just where I had come from. And how I was managing to stay in Elvis life.

"Have you _ever_ been to California?" Christopher asks me as he takes my suitcase before placing it on the RV for me. Elvis let me borrow one of his suitcases.

"Nope, _never_ " I tell him.

" _Me, either_ " says Christopher.

"I am excited to go" I tell him. "I am Mr. Presley's personal assistant" I explain to him.

"Oh I see" he laughs.

"Ready to go guys?" Elvis asks us. I nod. He grins at me.

"Everything alright future girl" Elvis worries over me as he places a secure hand on my back while he helps me get up in the RV.

"Just fine boss" I joke.

Charlie and Elvis were now sitting in the very front of the RV. I sigh as I look out the window of the RV watching as we begin to drive out of Graceland. How was I going to live without my phone?

My iTunes? I normally had my phone with me on trips. Internet. Snapchat. Instagram. I was starting to have withdrawals' on that. I really wished I had not broken my phone. Not that it would have worked here in this time.

" _Faye_? Miss. Duncan?" Christopher asks me as he interrupts my thoughts.

"Yes? You can call me Faye" I promise him with a smile.

" _Something_ wrong? You looked awful sad there" he mentions. "You can call me Chris"

"Well Chris, I was feeling a little homesick. I am glad to be here" I admit.

"Is this the first time you have been away from home?" he asks me. He comes over to sit on the side of the couch I was.

"Sure is" I sigh.

"Do you miss your family?"

I wince. I knew that was going to come up. Family.

"I don't have much of a family. My brother died of a drug overdoes years back. My parents are _both_ gone" I mention softly.

"Faye I am sorry" he gasps.

"No worries. It has been some time. I miss them. I have a best friend. She is like a sister to me. Always there for me. Her name is Morgan. I miss her a lot" I admit. I wondered if Morgan was worrying what happened to me! My aunts did they worry? My cousins? Did they care?

"I am sure she is missing you just as much as you are her" Chris tells me as he smiles.

He was very good looking now that I got a closer look at him. But not as good looking as my Elvis. I mean my boss Elvis. I wish he were my Elvis. Chris was nice to chat with.

" _Thank-you,_ Chris" I sigh.

"Want to play a game of cards with me?" he offers. I nod.

" _Sure_ "

"I always carry a deck on hand. Good for when you are bore" he jokes. He begins to shuffle a deck of cards like the pro's out in Vegas. I try not to gawk. "My dad was a gambler. I will tell you my story sometime seeing you shared yours with me"

"I would like that. A lot" I tell him.

He smiles my way as he begins our game of cards. I was starting to enjoy having new friends. Would I ever want to go back home again? I did not think so. Not even for Morgan.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_  
ღஐ✿Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ✿ஐღ

I yawn as I try to get cozy on the long couch on the bus. Chris was snoozing over at the table there in the bus. His arms were folded on the table. His head hunched over on top of his arms. He was snoring to.

I could sleep because of that. Charlie and Elvis were singing songs playing on the radio while they were driving on the open road. My head droops down as it quickly snaps back up as I fight back another yawn from coming out from my lips.

"Hey there trooper. How are you _holding_ up back here?" Elvis asks me as he comes making his way to the back with us. He sits down right beside me. He drapes an arm around my shoulder as though it was the most natural thing in the world to be doing.

"I am doing...( _yawn_ ) fine ( _yawn_ ) are we nearly there?" I manage to say.

"Looking _pretty tired_ there" chuckles Elvis as he smiles my way. He brushes my long bangs out of my eyes for me.

"I am not at all tired. What _gave_ you that idea? ( _Yawn_ ) What time is it?" I manage to say. "How do you keep up with these all -nighters?"

"How? _Practice_. Lots of practice" he chuckles as he smiles my way. "I think it is about two am"

"Is that _all_?" I sigh.

"You can take a nap on the bed in the back" he offers.

"Are we going to _stop_ for the night?" I mutter softly.

"I am afraid not darlin. We want to get there in time" he says to me.

"Alright. I will take you up on that offer. Don't you need the bed?" I worry over him.

"No, I am keeping old Charlie awake up there. Someone has to" he chuckles.

I yawn once more. Elvis takes me by my right hand. Lifting me up off the couch. He leads me to the back where the large cozy bed was. Joe was snoozing already in the back on the bed. His eyes were closed as a cowboy had on trying to keep his eyes covered up. I yawn again.

"Elvis, I do not want to wake poor Joe" I whisper to Elvis.

"It is my bus. _Ladies_ first" Elvis offers to me. "Joe, hey Joe! You are going to have to drive soon, Charlie needs a break up front. And Faye here needs to sleep" warns Elvis. Joe yawns. He sits up in bed. Looks over at me.

"Sorry to be a bed hog Miss. Duncan" he apologizes.

"No worries. I was fine on the couch" I lie.

"No she was not. That Chris snores" chuckles Elvis.

"I bet" laughs Joe as he gets up off the bed before heading to the front of the bus with Charlie.

"Here you go. Climb on _future girl!"_ Elvis demands to me as though I were a child of his. He helps me up on the bed. He gets a blanket down from his little closet above the bed. It was a soft looking vanilla cream colored blanket. He unfolds it then covers me up as I lay down on one of the pillows. It did feel really good to be on the bed.

"How is that future girl?" he asks me softly.

"Pretty good, Elvis. _Pretty good!_ " I say before a yawn escapes me.

Elvis sits near me on the bed.

"Do you need anything before I head back up front?" he asks me.

" _Stay_ with me" I beg.

" _Why?_ "

"I am nervous to sleep here on my own. I am the only woman on the bus. I am sure all the men are fine on here. But can you stay until I sleep? Watch over me?" I worry. He gazes at me with concern on his face for me.

"I told you I would protect you. As you take care of me, future girl. Yes, I can do that" he offers kindly. He leans down on the back of my pillow. I snuggle closer to his side. Was this heaven? It had to be being this close to Elvis Presley.

A smile crosses over my face.

"Close your eyes and get some rest future girl. When you wake we will be there before you know it" he whispers to me as I feel him make sure I was all tucked in. He places the blanket over me better. My face was nearly resting on his chest as he lays near me. My heart begins to hammer in my chest. I sigh as I yawn one more time. I soon fall asleep heading to slumber land.

" _Future girl_... _Faye_?"

" _Faye, wake up!"_

" _Elvis_?" I yawn the next morning. My eyes flutter open to see him looking down at me with a happy smile in his eyes.

"Something on my face _future girl_?" he laughs. I shake my head as I yawn.

" _Nope_. Just is amazing to me" I mutter.

" _What_ is amazing?" he asks me.

"Waking to be here with you everyday! It is amazing" I admit shamefully.

"Amazing? To be with me? No I am not amazing. I am just another man" he laughs.

"Trust me. This is all amazing" I giggle as I sit up in bed. He sits down on the bed next to me. I noticed the bus was no longer moving.

"Where are we?" I ask.

"Denny's restaurant. Charlie is getting breakfast to go for us. If I were to head in the place we would never get anything to eat" he explains.

"Oh food! Yes please! Where are we at? What state?" I ask Elvis curiously.

"We are nearly there in California. We will be there in another two hours" he tells me.

"Good" I say as I yawn.

"Hey Elvis? Miss. Duncan? Your food is here!" calls out Chris as he comes in with the crew. They all scramble to the little table. Joe was starting to set up the food. Charlie was placing out paper plates and cups. I follow Elvis out to the little kitchen area of the bus.

"Let the lady sit at the table men" Elvis demands to his crew making them make a spot for me to sit at there at the little table. I sit across from Chris. Elvis sit down next to me.

We have a hearty breakfast of bagels, cream cheese, and bacon, there was juice. It was so very good. I manage to scarf everything down faster that any of the men did. Not that I was a bit proud of that factor.

"Wow Faye...enter _her_ in a pie eating contest at the fair! I bet she would win first place!" jokes Elvis causing a blush to rise to the occasion in my cheeks.

"Don't call me late for breakfast" I giggle.

"Alright back on the road. Is everyone done eating?" Elvis asks the others once we finished off the last of the food.

"You got it boss" Charlie jokes. Joe sits up front to finish driving.

The next two hours sure went by fast for us. We soon pull up to Elvis home there in L.A. It was not as big as Graceland. But it sure was breath taking to finally see. I never got to come out to L.A. to see his home. Last I heard online it was selling for millions. I always felt that home should also be a historic land mark for fans to be able to see. Like Graceland was. But that never came to be. It was sad like the Neverland Ranch will never be public either.

" _Faye_? Something on your mind?" Elvis asks me as we pull in a long drive way. I shake my head.

"No, I just am excited. I _never_ once got to see your home out here. I knew about it. Saw photos of it. But never got out here this way. This is my first trip. I have been to Graceland so many times. This is a real treat" I whisper softly to Elvis so the others did not over hear me.

"You _know_ it all" he teases me. But he looks pleased. "Have you saw all my movies?" he wonders curiously.

"I had all your movies. All your cd's" I ramble on. He looks confused.

"What is a cd?" he asks me.

"Oh I forgot you guys did not have them yet. Cd's are like little records you play just they are smaller and you can take them everywhere. Like an 8 track" I tell him.

"I see. I think" he laughs.

"Come on guys! Welcome to L.A., Miss. Duncan!" Charlie tells me as we stop at last.

We all scramble to get out of the RV. We stretch our limbs out. I gaze around me drinking it all in. Palm trees were all over the place. The heat was humid out compared to Memphis.

My hair was going to be wild by the end of this day. I was wearing a dress again. I needed to get some shorts being out here. At least Elvis had a pool I was going to be able to enjoy during this humid weather.

Elvis went to smoke a cigar with the other men as Chris was gathering the luggage out for us all. I frown. He said he was going to take on my advice. But here he was being a typical guy, smoking a cigar. Right in front of me. I frown feeling defeated. If he did not take me seriously his fate was not going to change at all.

" _Faye_? _Something_ wrong?" he asks as he notices me frowning at him.

" _Yes!_ "

" _What_?"

"Cigars. Elvis you _told_ me you were going to quit" I declare in front of his buddies.

"Elvis when did you get remarried?" hoots Joe with laughter.

" _Little one,_ if I _want_ a cigar I can _have_ one" Elvis defy's me in front of his friends.

" _Elvis Presley_...you _know_ I was only looking out for you! And if I had been your wife you would be damn lucky to have me!" I snap at the Elvis in front of the others losing my temper with the stubborn man. I storm into the home that was already opened by Chris as he carried in things for us all. I fume inside as I sit down in the living room.

He was not going to take me seriously. I might as well try to figure out a way home if that was how things were going to turn up. I did not want to stick around to see him die on my birthday! Being left behind here! That was a big fear for me. That being here would not help him at all. He had to listen! Take me seriously!

"Faye? _Future girl_?" I hear him call out for me. He comes wandering in the room. He finds me. Comes to sit near me. I go to leave. He stops me. He holds both my arms as he looks me in the eyes. "I am _sorry_ about that. It was a bad habits for me. I know you told me not to. But it was offered by my friends, I forgot. When you called me out on it like you were _scolding_ a child, I did not expect that" he apologizes to me. I feel badly for how I talked to him in front of his friends.

"I am sorry to Elvis. I should have talked to you in private. Not in front of your friends" I sigh.

"I will not do it again. I promise future girl! Alright?" he vows to me. He smiles at me making my heart melt for him.

"Alright" I agree.

"Seeing you have never been here before would you like a personal tour by me?" he offers.

"I would love that" I agree. He offers his arm out for me to take. He smiles.

We could work this out if he did want to change. I wanted Elvis to be around for years to come. I did not want the world to lose him. I did not want to lose him. We had limited time. I hope he would understand that. I hoped I would make an impact on his life.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_  
ღஐ✿Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ✿ஐღ

" _Future girl! Morning honey!_ " Elvis wakes me the next day. I yawn as I sleepily gaze up into his pretty baby blues. I smile back.

" _Morning_ " I yawn. " _What_ time is it?" I wonder.

"Around ten" he tells me as he opens the blinds so the sun could come in the room. I blink as my eyes adjust to the light.

" _Why_ are you up so _early_?" I giggle as I sit up in my bed.

"Lisa Marie is on her way over. I want you to meet my daughter. Cilla will be on the way over as well. We need to go over how we met and such. Cilla will have a lot of questions for you" warns Elvis sternly.

"I am sure she will be curious to know who I am" I agree with him.

I was not a big fan of all his lady loves he had in his past. I felt most of them used him for their own fame. I respected Cilla for a few reasons. She opened Graceland and made it a historical land mark for his fans.

I know she was not a perfect person by any means. I was not looking at this through rose colored glasses. But she was one of his leading lady's I could stand to be around.

" _Faye_?"

" _Yes_?"

" _Something_ on your mind you want to talk about _before_ they get here?" he asks me.

He looks at me with concern.

"Well, it is _about_ Cilla. _Not_ Lisa. I loved her music. Lisa is _so_ talented. So are her kids" I ramble on.

"Lisa becomes a singer?" he laughs looking rather prideful by that remark. I nod.

"She is a good one. She was a country singer. She never did any movies like you. She did sing In The Ghetto with you. The fans all loved it to" I explain to him about future events.

"So you are excited to meet a little Lisa?" he asks. I nod.

"I know in my time she is _much_ older than I am" I giggle. "But either age of Lisa, I am thrilled to be meeting her today"

"I bet. SO what about Cilla? Are you a Cilla fan?" he wonders.

"Not really. I am somewhat. I do not hate her persay. But she did a lot of great things for Elvis fans to keep your memory alive later on. She also was a pretty good actress in movies" I tell him. His eyes grow wide with surprise.

" _Cilla?!_ Cilla acts?" he laughs.

"Yes she does. She is a pretty good actress like I said. She also does major public speaking. Attends her grand daughters fashion events to" I tell him.

"Boy, I _would_ like to see that one day" he mutters.

"I hope you will be around this time" I agree.

"Get dressed. Meet me for brunch. They will be here shortly" he warns me. I nod. I smile as he leaves. It was pretty exciting to meet them. I always wanted to meet Lisa Marie.

 _Always._

I wondered what little Lisa was like. She always looked so adorable in her photos. I was now wide awake. I hop in the shower there in my private bathroom I had near my bedroom. I get dressed. Doll up my hair and make-up.

I try not to fix my features to be too much like Lady Cilla had before. Or she would think Elvis and I were an item. That I was her replacement! I _wanted_ to be. I was not sure if Elvis was ready to move on yet. With anyone. Maybe when he was ready he would be with me! I could only hope so!

I hear the doorbell ring as I finish applying a coat of lipstick lightly to my lips. I feel a bunch of nerves scatter about inside of my stomach. I ignore the feelings.

I head out there to greet the guests as Elvis wanted me to. I walk into the living room. I see Elvis hunched down hugging little Lisa Marie. I grin. I spot Cilla.

She looked so young. So pretty! Her hair was a golden blond at this time. Her eyes zoom in on me, spotting me there already. That was rather fast.

"Who is your _little_ friend Elvis?" Cilla asks point blank. She nods my way as I join them. Elvis holds Lisa in his arms as he stands up.

"This here is my new friend Faye. _Faye Duncan,_ I hired her" Elvis explains to Cilla. I extend my hand out to Lady Cilla to shake hands. She ignores my gesture. I place my hand back down.

" _For_?" Cilla questions him.

" _For my reasons_ alright?" Elvis snaps.

"Elvis can we talk privately?" demands Cilla. "This is a _new_ _stranger_ I do not know"

"So _what_ I know her" he states.

"I don't. How am I to feel safe with a stranger _around_ my child?" she questions. "I did not want to be rude in front of her but you leave me no choice"

"You are rude _because_ you want to be. Let's not argue in front of Lisa" warns Elvis.

" _Good_ idea! Let me take her! I will head back home until your _little_ guest is _gone_!" Cilla snaps as she goes to take Lisa from Elvis. Elvis moves away from her before she can't.

"Cilla this is _my_ time with her! _My_ home! I do not _know_ that Mike of _yours very well_! Do I keep Lisa from you? _No!_ Get _going_ will you _woman?_!" he demands with anger at Cilla.

Cilla looks surprised by his tone with her.

"You will be _sorry_ Elvis Presley" she mentions before heading out the door.

I sigh.

" _Maybe,_ I should go back to Graceland until you are done here. It is your family time after all" I worry. Elvis sets Lisa down on the ground.

" _No!_ You are going to _stay_ with me! I would feel better having you here! Cilla will get over it" he promises me.

"She _hates_ me" I groan.

"She will love you once she gets to _know_ you" he tells me.

"I _doubt_ she wants to get to know me" I laugh.

" _Daddy_? Who is this?" Lisa asks Elvis as she looks over at me curiously.

"Lisa this is my good friend Miss. Faye! I hope you two will be good friends while we are here" Elvis introduces me to Lisa. I nearly laugh. She was so adorable! It was so odd seeing her so small! I was so much taller than Lisa! In my time Lisa was so much more older than I was!

" _What_ is so funny?" Lisa questions me as I shake her hand.

" _Nothing_. Never mind" I say as I smile.

"Do you like to swim?" she asks me. I nod.

"Very much so" I tell her.

"Daddy has a pool. We could swim here" she offers.

"Oh I do not have a swim suite with me" I worry.

" _Nonsense_. You can swim while you are here. It will be hot here. You will need a cool swim. I will to! I will help get you a suite" he promises me.

"Elvis that is _really_ kind of you. _Thank-you!_ " I say.

"Want to get a tour of a _real_ movie studio?" he offers to me. I grin.

"Oh do I! _Yes_!" I say.

"We can head over to Paramount Pictures after you eat" he reminds me I had not eaten breakfast yet.

" _Really_?" I gush.

"Really. Seeing this is your first trip out to L.A you have to see a movie lot" he tells me.

"I saw daddy acting on set" Lisa tells me.

"You did? Was he amazing?" I ask her. She nods.

"I bet you love your daddy a lot" I tell her. She smiles as she hugs his right leg shyly.

She nods yes.

"Come on ladies! Let's eat" he tells us cheerfully as he leads us to the kitchen to a fully cooked meal.

Cilla might not yet like me. I did not really blame her for that. I mean they just got divorced. I would not care to see the man I once loved with a new woman. Even if I had a man of my own. It would still hurt to see.

" _Something_ wrong Faye?" he wonders.

"No, just thinking of all this. It is amazing to be here" I promise him with a smile. He smiles back. I was not sure what the future held for me being here in the past. I found myself wanting to stay. I hoped I never had to leave.

 _ **Happy fanfic Friday!**_  
 _ **Hope you all enjoy the update and have a great weekend! Think Cilla and Faye will manage to get along? Let me know what you think!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_  
ღஐ✿Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ✿ஐღ

Elvis was taking me out to lunch and shopping. We went shopping after he had a store closed down. So we could shop. I heard about him doing things like that! I know now it is true! I was rather amazed by all of that!

Lisa Marie came with us to the little mall Elvis had taken us to. It was so weird being in a shopping mall that was like a ghost town. No other shoppers. I wondered if he got sad having to shop like this? Did he enjoy this?

" _Something_ on your mind _future girl_? Enjoying being here?" Elvis interrupts my thoughts as we walk through the empty mall. People who worked in the stores would curiously pop their heads out to see who was there in the halls.

"Do you get lonely shopping _like_ this? I mean we are the only one here" I ask him.

" _Nope,_ I am used to it. If there was people here with us then we would be in a mess. We would not get any shopping done. Once my fans find me they surround me" he explains.

"I understand that! But this is unreal!" I giggle.

"Come this way! I know a _perfect_ store for you!" he tells me as he takes me by my hand and Lisa Marie in his other hand. We head to a store. It looked like Macy's. The body guards walked at a close pace behind us. Though the mall was practically a ghost town he still had a body guard!

We head into Macy's. Workers waited to serves us. Elvis soon was scooping up swim suites for me to try on. I was loving the vintage style swim wear. To them all these were brand new. But to me they were vintage.

My mother's style of clothing! I try on a one piece. It fit like a glove. Perfect. It was a yellow polka dot one. Like the song!

"Come on future girl! _Let me see_!" begs Elvis curiously from behind my dressing room door.

"Daddy, _why_ do you call her _future_ girl?" I hear Lisa Marie asks him.

"Nick name like pumpkin, pumpkin" teases Elvis. "Come on out Faye! Don't be shy!" he calls to me.

I shyly come out of the dressing room. His gazes zooms in on me. Focused on me now. I feel his eyes drink in my figure as his gaze checks me out.

A blush of pleasure having his attention on me settles in my cheeks. He takes me by the hand to lead me over to the mirror. He has me check out myself in the mirror.

" _Beauty!"_ he promises me as I see him looking at me in the mirror. I smile as he smiles at me.

"You _like_ it?" I ask. He nods.

"This looks great on you!" he promises me.

"This is it then" I declare. He laughs.

" _Honey,_ check on the others before you pick one" he laughs.

"Alright" I sigh.

I try on all the others. Elvis whistles and tells me he loves them all. Soon I am an owner of ten swim suites. I normally only had one suite for the summer times. Never needed ten. But Elvis told me that these were me. That I needed these. I let him spoil me.

Then we went to a restertaunt there in the mall. It was a little mom and pop like diner. The counters and tables were all a vintage baby pink tint. Flowers were on every table. Elvis chowed down on a lot of food there.

Hamburgers, fries, hot dogs...I had to remind him about the heart attack. He loved his food. Lisa Marie enjoyed her meal of chicken fingers and a chocolate milk. I had a garden salad with ranch dressing. And a few of Elvis French fries.

Then we were back at his home there in L.A. I tried out my new suite. We went swimming. Chris and the others bought items to host a bar-be-que for Elvis that day.

To welcome him back in L.A. I was sure enjoying myself. I was rather tired from going sight-seeing with Elvis and Lisa Marie the day before.

Elvis was hard to keep up with! I enjoyed my afternoon lounging on a floaty in the middle of the pool. Soaking in the sunshine. Elvis dives in the pool near me. Splashing me with cold water. I shiver as I giggle.

" _Sorry,_ future girl" he tells me softly after he comes back up from the waters.

His hair was all wet and out of place. He looked so adorable. I had on my sunglasses so he could not tell I was checking him out. He rests on the edge of my raft with me. He slicks back his wet hair out of his face.

"Elvis _this_ has to be _heaven_. Maybe I am in _heaven_ " I joke.

" _Naw_ honey. This ain't heaven" he chuckles.

Suddenly he has a wicked gleam in his eyes. He tips me over on the raft. I squeal as I fall face first into the cold water. I cough water as I come back up. My wet hair in my eyes. I lost my sunglasses in the fall.

" _Elvis Presley_!" I groan. I feel his arms playfully steal their way around my middle.

"Right here" he laughs.

"You will be _sorry_ for that!" I promise him.

"Oh? What do you _plan_ on doing about that future girl?" he laughs as he turns me around to face him.

My heart is hammering in my chest. Being so close to him as he holds me tight. My arms shyly make their way around his neck as we float in the water. Our gaze locks in on each other.

A soft smile spreads on his face for me. I feel myself return his smile. I feel his hands roam to my hair in the back of my head.

"You are sure pretty. Are all girls as _pretty_ as you in the _future_ , future girl?" he questions me softly.

I found myself aching for him to kiss me. Just once. Really kiss me like he had so many other girls. _Why_ not me? When was my turn? My lip trembles at the thought of his lips on mine. Never had I dreamed I would be so close to him like this. Never.

"You cold _honey_?" he worries over me. I shake my head no. I was a loss for words right then.

He smiles at me as we hold onto to each other. His lips soon find their way to mine. My eyes close off the sun as his lips explore mine. Our kiss was nothing what I expected. It was ten times better.

My heart flutters as his cold lips warm my own up. A spark flickers between us. My lips are parted with his tongue. I could barely breath the kisses grew intense.

My tongue is dancing with his. I tasted a hint of mint gum he had been chewing earlier. Sensual wonders flood my body as I feel myself aching to be closer to him. Suddenly a beach ball hits us in the head.

" _Hey now_!" Elvis grumbles a protest.

" _Dinner_ is done!" hoots out Charlie as he winks over at us. I feel my cheeks grow a crimson red now. I manage to swim away from Elvis now that everyone saw the public display of affection I held for the man.

I had to be careful. Not to let him know how I felt about him. He was not meant for me. I could go home at any moment. Then where would we be? Without each other that was where!

I could not bare to gain his love just to lose it! My heart could not take it. I feel my tears start to surface. I head in the house to change. And to regain my composure. I dry off in my bedroom. The cold air causes goosebumps to scatter on my skin.

" _Faye_ " I hear him say behind me. He looks confused as he comes in the room.

" _Hi"_

" _Hi_? Is _that_ all you have to say to me? _After_ what we just shared?" he questions me.

"Elvis, it was wonderful. A _wonderful_ kiss. But this is not right" I tell him. He looks a bit hurt.

"Why? _What_ is not right?" he demands to know.

" _Us!_ What if I get sent home after we get together! Elvis I could not bare it" I tell him.

" _Faye!_ We have feelings for each other! It is pretty clear! You care for me! You can't hide it" he demands to me.

"Of course I care about you! I care for you more than you know!" I state.

"Faye then why push it away? Why hide it all under the rug as they say?" he asks me.

"Because, I don't want to lose you" I squeak out.

"Faye I don't think you are here just to be taken from me. I think you were sent here to be with me. When you are ready to face that fact, I will be here" he vows. "I will be waiting for you" he promises me. His gaze is on me. He leans in kissing me. Taking me back in his arms. I weaken in his embrace.

" _Second_ chance for life. _Second_ chance for love" he whispers to me after the wonderful kiss. His hand lingers on the side of my right cheek. He lightly touches my chin with his hand. He steals one more kiss as my head battled out the confusion. He let's go as he smiles my way before heading out of the room.


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9_  
ღஐ✿Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ✿ஐღ

I was trying my best to avoid Elvis from getting to close again. Well close enough to allow him to kiss me again. I was trying to keep my distance. Though everything in me wanted to move forward. I was so scared. I knew I was hurting him by pushing him away like I was.

I focused on getting to know Lisa Marie while she was with us. And hanging out with Christopher. I only hoped Christopher did not get the wrong idea and think I held any feelings for him. I did not have any for him. I cared about Elvis. He was the one I wanted to be with. Always had been. Always would be.

"I am hungry. Daddy is _not_ up yet" Lisa mentions to me as she colors in a Scooby-Doo coloring book in the living room.

"What would you like to eat?" I ask her as she sits down at the little coffee table.

"Grilled cheese _please_?" she asks me hopefully.

"You are in luck my specialty" I promise her as I head into the kitchen to cook for her.

I begin to make her lunch. It was nearly noon Elvis was still sleeping. He had meetings in Hollywood the night before. I did not bother to wake him. I let him get his much needed sleep. After all it was all I could do to help him after he let me stay here for free.

"Say _what_ are you making there?" Chris asks me as he comes in the kitchen.

"Grilled cheese. _Want one_?" I ask.

"Sure if you are cooking" he teases. He flashes me a wink.

"You got it" I promise.

"I was hoping to catch you here. I wanted to _ask_ you something Faye" Chris begins to say.

"Oh?"

"I was hoping to catch you without Elvis at your side. Are you two dating? An item? You seemed really close at the party when we got here. Then not so much now?" he asks me curiously.

"Elvis and I are _only_ friends" I tell him.

" _Good_ " he says.

"How so?" I ask.

"I was hoping to ask you out on a date. I like you. Your company. What do you say? Will you let me take you out on a date?" he wonders hopefully.

My heart sinks. I knew I should not be accepting any dates from men in this time. I was becoming a little heart breaker. Why was it in my time I was not having this much luck with the men? Why was it men in my time were not fighting for me? This kind of ticked me off to say the least!

Before I could give Christopher a yes or no answer the doorbell rings. I was saved by the bell. I giggle thinking of the old eighties show. Now the theme song was running in my head now!

"It's alright because I am _saved_ by the bell..." I sing as I wink at Chris.

" _Huh?!"_ he asks me as I head to answer the door.

"Is it ready yet?" Lisa pipes up as I head to the door.

"It will be soon" I promise her.

I open the door. Much to my dismay there was Ann Margret standing at the doorstep. She looked beautiful to. I knew she and Elvis were close friends after making one movie together. Rumors were she had an affair with him to upsetting Cilla.

She brightly smiles at me. I also knew before that Elvis always sent her flowers to all her concerts. She said she knew he was dead when he stopped sending them to her. Then his death became real to her. I had the movie "Grumpy Old Men" in my head now seeing her in person. I try not to snicker at that one.

" _Something_ on my face?" Ann remarks to me thoughtfully. She looks perplexed.

"No, sorry. Come on in Miss. Margret" I greet her warmly as I allow her in the place.

"Are you the new house keeper?" she questions as she tucks her light pink purse clutch under her arm. She looks around for Elvis.

"Ah...no. _Not really_ " I say.

"Are you Elvis new squeeze? _Rumors_ have it he has a new lady love" she mentions thoughtfully as she places her sunglasses on top of her pretty light red hair. She was sure stunning. I held nothing on her. I was not at all a competition for her.

My heart sinks. With all the pushing away I done to Elvis he was going to fall right in the arms of Ann. And I had myself to blame for it to. It was my own fault.

I try to hold back tears from coming. I did not want to see Elvis in Ann's arms. I would rather be back home then to see the likes of that.

"No, I am _not_ with Elvis in that sense" I promise Ann as I force myself to say so.

"Then _who_ are you?" Ann wonders.

"My name is Faye. _Faye Duncan_ " I tell her. "I work for Elvis. But not his house keeper" I lie to stop the horrid questioning.

" _How quant_. What a nice _little_ name. _Where_ is Elvis? I came by to see him once I heard he was in town" she asks me.

"He had not gotten up yet. He had a late night out. I was making Lisa some lunch. I am sure he will be up soon" I tell her.

She nods. She goes over beside Lisa. She sits on the couch.

"What do you have there little one?" she asks softly in that perfect velvet voice.

"Want to help?" Lisa asks her as she hands Ann a crayon.

"No thank you dear" laughs Ann.

"I will help you later" I promise Lisa.

"Ann? Is that you I hear?" I hear Elvis come on in. He looks so adorable all sleepy.

Ann's face lights up happily to see her friend. She gets up to greet him. Elvis was dressed. He makes his way to Ann. They kiss lightly. My heart sinks. I rush away. I run into Chris.

" _Sorry_ Chris" I sigh.

"Something wrong?" he worries over me as he finishes cooking the grilled cheeses for Lisa.

"No nothing is wrong. I was thinking...about that date. I will be _happy_ to go out with you" I offer as I glance over to see Elvis with Ann. He was not even paying attention to me. His attention was fixed on Ann.

"You mean it? You will go out on a date with me?" he asks joyfully. I nod.

"Sure why not!" I agree. He looks so pleased. He hugs me.

"You will have the night of your life. You will not be sorry" he vows.

"Be _sorry_ for what?" Elvis asks as he comes in the kitchen to get a drink for him and his lady friend.

"Faye here agreed I can take her out on a date" Chris brags to Elvis. I see an anger flash in Elvis pretty eyes.

"She did, did she?" he asks Chris. Chris nods.

" _I did_ " I state to him.

"Why so?" asks Elvis.

"Chris makes nice _company_ that is all. You are busy entertaining your lady friend over there. Better tend to her" I snap. He looks up at me. Our gaze meets as he tries to figure me out. I look away from him. He storms out of there. Heads over to Ann with drinks in his hand.

"Thank you for finishing the lunch Chris" I tell my friend.

"You are welcome" he replies.

My head begins to pound. A horrible ache throbs. I was used to getting these migraines often. I was on meds for them. My meds were back home! What should I do? I groan. I rub my temples with my fingers.

"Miss Faye what is wrong?" worries Lisa.

" _Faye_?" questions Chris.

The room begins to spin on me. The pain was growing worse. I feel myself grow weak. My legs wiggle weakly under me. I feel myself falling to the ground as my eyes are forced to snap shut quick.

" _Faye?!"_ I hear Elvis cry out in alarm. I feel a strong pair of arms steal around me catching me when I fell to the ground. "Faye... _Faye_?" I hear Elvis worry over me. I was helpless to answer him back. The pain was to intense.


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10_  
ღஐ✿Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ✿ஐღ

" _Faye? Future girl...come on now honey...wake up for us. Please wake up!"_

My head was throbbing. I groan softly as my eyes wish to keep sleeping now. The pain was to much to handle for me. I feel a cool wet wash cloth being pressed over my forehead. It felt good. I groan in pain.

"S _weetheart_ what's wrong?" I hear his silky sugar sweet voice wake me from my slumber. My eyes open at last. They focus on those blue eyes of his.

He looked so worried about me.

" _Faye?"_

"I have migraines. I have meds for them. But they are at home" I explained to Elvis.

"I can have Mary send them here! Have them be mailed out right away" he says as he goes to make a phone call home. I stop him by grabbing his hand in mine.

"E, not at _Graceland!_ In my time! _Back at my hotel room!"_ I explain to him.

"Oh honey! Damn I am sorry" he mutters softy to me.

" _Me too!"_ I groan. "They are brutal"

"I will have a doc friend of mine get you your meds!" he declared.

"No! _No!_ Not !" I warn him.

" _Honey,_ you know I fired that man! For you back home!" he chuckles.

He was right! As promised he fired that awful man! I was happy about that to! Ann! I wondered if she was still lingering around waiting to spend time with Elvis. Not that I blamed her!

"She _went home!"_ he promised. How did he know? "I know she upset you honey!"

"Was that why you told Chris you would let him take you out?" he asks me.

"No"

"Then why? Here honey take these until I can get you your meds" he demands as he hands me Tylenol and a glass of water. I gratefully take them.

"I am scared any time I will get sent back home! I will _lose_ you! I figured if I dated Chris, it would keep my mind off..."

I stop before I say him. _Elvis_. He was _everything_ to me! All I ever wanted! I had him wanting me in return. But I knew I did not belong here. Tears come to me. I fight them back.

" _Screw fate! I want you! I'm not about to let you go now!"_ I hear him utter softly.

He leans down and before I could stop him he kisses me. Full lip on lips action. My arms steal their way around his neck inviting him in.

My foolish lips revel answers he searched for...

He groans as my kisses arouse him. I can't keep up with his kisses. He was so hungry for my affection it awoke my very soul inside of me. So many emotions tugged at my poor heart.

"I _love_ you! I want you to stay!" he begs me as he stops kissing me. I could feel him inches away from me. His warm breath on my face. "I love you! There is _nothing_ you can do to make me _stop!"_

"I love you to" I squeak out helplessly.

"There has to be a way..."

"Huh?"

"A way we can _keep_ you here! You _belong_ here! You said so before you felt like you _never_ fit in back home! You were sent here to be at my side! Why would fate be so cruel as to give you to me just to take you away..."

"True! But how would we ever know?" I wonder out loud answering his question.

"Seeing as you _love_ me and all your not going to go out with that bone head Chris are you?" he begs to know.

 _"No._ I am not going out with Chris"

 _"Good!_ Cause I hear your boyfriend is the jealous type" he jokes as he has a happy twinkle in his eyes.

"My _boyfriend_ gets jealous huh?" I laugh.

"Yup"

 _"Hmm,_ I did not know I had a _boyfriend!"_ I tease.

"Oh I have. He sings, acts, is very good looking..."

" _Wow..._ no wonder he swept me off my feet huh?" I giggle.

" _Faye?"_

 _"Yes E?"_

"Promise me this. You only date me" he begs. "I am _your boyfriend._ You are _my girl"_

 _"_ I can get to like the sound of that! _Yes!"_ I giggle as he pulls me practically into his lap cradling me close to him.

My arms hold him so close to me that I fear I might crush him. He does not say another word as our hearts linger silently together. Making a strong connection. He sighs happily. A big goofy smile makes its way across my face for him.

I feel his fingers lingering in my hair.

" _Future girl?"_  
"Yes E?"

"Are you feeling a bit better now?" he worries over me.

" _Much better"_

 _"Good"_

"Faye think one day you wanna get married? Have kids? I don't mean _right_ now. But in the future?" he asks me.

"I n _ever_ thought I would get married. I had felt my mate was in another time. I wanted to marry and have kids yes. And if that happens to be with you...than _yes!_ I would love that!" I promise him.

"I _will figure_ out a way you are going to stay here!"

"E?"

"Yes?"

"Can you promise me something?" I ask.

" _Anything"_  
 _"Please do_ as I ask. So you will _beat_ your fate! I know I am here to help you live longer! I plan on doing _just_ that! I _won't_ stay in a world without you now that you are in my world" I explain to him.

"I will. I _promise you!"_ Elvis replies.

He pulls me back to be able to gaze in my eyes. Our eyes lock into each other's sights. A sexy sweet smile creeps over his handsome face for me. I feel my lips return that smile back. Such happiness shines in his eyes for me there.

"I l _ove_ you my _future girl!"_ he vows to me softly.

"Oh, E! I _love you!_ I have been wanting to say that since I got here! I have loved you since I heard you sing. I remember watching you over and over just wishing I could see what it was like to be near you in person... _and now..._ now you are here!" I manage to say softly.

He touches my cheek with his hand. He gazes at me a moment not saying a word. Again he smiles at me. Then his lips crash to mine. He loved me! Never would I have dreamt that Elvis could return the love I felt for him in my heart! But he did!


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter 11_  
ღஐ✿Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ✿ஐღ

For some odd reason I was up very late that night! I tossed and I turned. I did not have another headache going on. Just a whole lotta worrying to be done! I had what Elvis said sticking in my brain.

Could I _possibly stay_ with him?  
Was there a _reason_ I had been sent back to this time era? I felt there was! I was meant to be love Elvis. That was one thing in life even money had not bought him. Love!

I was not sure what time it was that I was finally able to fall asleep. But I managed to get to sleep thankfully! I was always one for having very vivid dreams. I could remember dreams after I woke!

That night something magical happened to put those thoughts at ease for me...

"Faye? _Faye Duncan..."_  
"Elvis?" I yawn.  
"No, silly! It's your good old guardian angel here to speak with you!"

My eyes snap open fast after hearing that!  
There sitting at the end of my bed was indeed an angel! A man who had a large pair of wings on his back! If they were real boy they sure didn't look fake to me! Not that I have seen many angle wings in my time...

"No you're not dead" he laughs as he reads my thoughts.

"How did you? Did you...did?"  
"How did I know what you were thinking? Well that is my job. I'm an angel after all" he laughs.  
"What's your name? Do angels have names!?" I stupidly wonder out loud.

"Yes! My name is Craig!" he informs me as we shake hands.  
He smiles at me.  
"Yes I'm real"  
"What are you doing here?!" I squeak.

"Come to put your mind at ease!" he promises me.  
"Great! Okay then...so why was I sent _here?"_ I ask him.  
"You already _know this!"_ he laughs.  
" _Elvis?"_

He nods yes.

"Why me? Why not someone else?" I wonder out loud.  
"You have the purest motives. Plus we hated to see you unhappy! Plus we love happy endings and Elvis!" he joked.  
"So this means I won't get sent back to my time?" I worry one more time.

"Not unless Elvis dies on his former death date. Or if your unhappy. We can always send you back home as though this never _ever_ happened! You would have no memory of being here neither would Elvis" warns Craig.

How awful! For Elvis not to know me? My heart ached at the thought of that! I could not bare it!

"So _will you?_ Will you stay?" he asks me.  
"I would _love_ to stay!" I giggle with joy.  
"The job is yours! I'm here if you need me! Bye sweetie!" replies Craig. I blink and suddenly he was gone! There was a white feather on my bed left behind by Craig!

Excitement flowed through me! I got to stay with Elvis! He had to know! I glance over at my alarm clock. It was only like three in the morning! I had to tell him my news! Our news!

"Elvis! Elvis!" I gasp as I leap out of my bed. I rush down the halls calling for him. He was heading out of his room to see why I was calling his name.

"Something wrong honey?" he worries over me. "Any headache troubles?"

"Oh no! Everything is perfect!" I giggle as I pull him in my arms for a big hug.  
"What is going on _future girl?_ It's three am!" he yawns.

"I saw my guardian angel!" I brag.  
"Oh? What's his name?" jokes Elvis as if he did not believe me at all.  
"Craig"  
Elvis cocks his eyebrow up at me comically. Then he bursts out laughing at me.  
" _Elvis"_

"I am sorry honey! It's a lot to take in you know? Future girls, angels! What's next Santa is real?" he jokes.  
"E! He came to tell me I am welcome to be here and that I'm here for a valid reason!" I state to Elvis.

"Oh! What's the reason?"  
"To see we both have a happy ending in our lives. By loving each other" I explain to him. I hug him tighter.

"Well _future girl_ I buy that!" he says with a smile. He kisses me.  
"I love you!" I promise him.  
"I love you to! Want to come to bed with me in mine seeing as you are up and all?" he asks me.

"I dunno" I giggle.  
"Come on! Nothing will happen right now. I just want you close to me. Your here to make me happy right? Well I'm happy to have you by my side!" he begs me.  
I weaken.

"Alright!" I agree. I allow him to take me by the hand and lead me to his bed room. We climb in his king size bed. He turns off the light with a clapper! I giggle at that. I forgot about those gadgets!

"What's so funny?" Elvis wonders.  
I clap my hands. The lights come back on. Elvis groans. I giggle with delight as I clap my hands to make them go back off then again to come on.

 _"Future girl!_ I need sleep" he laughs.  
"I am sorry I am done! I swear!" I giggle. I snuggle up in his embrace. I lay my head on his smooth chest. I could hear his heart beating in my eardrum. It was beautiful to.

I feel Elvis fingers grazing in the back of my hair like a fine tooth comb. He kisses the top of my head as he holds me. I lay there soaking in the warmth of his soul. A sleepy smile crosses my face for him in the dark.

I trace my index finger on his chest lightly. Trying desperately to keep my mind off of making love with him. I wanted to so badly.

"Not tonight sweetheart. Soon" he reads my mind.  
"I can't wait" I whisper to him softly.  
"I love you _future girl"_  
"I love you! I always have. I _always_ will" I vow to him before we head into our slumber for the night together!


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12**_  
ღஐ✿Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ✿ஐღ

There was always someone coming and going around Elvis. Sometimes I began to wonder if we were ever going to get to go on our first date. I could understand why Cilla was frustrated with Elvis while she had waited back at home for him to return.

But here was the difference between herself and me! I was willing to wait forever for him! If I had to wait then I would wait. So be it. It did not mean that I had to like it though.

" _Something_ wrong _future girl_?" Elvis asks me as we sat outside around the pool during another party. Lisa was playing in the kiddie pool end. We kept a watchful eye on her.

"Nu-uh" I lie. I did not want to get in an argument. It was not worth it. We just got together.

"I think you are _lying_ to me _future girl_. I _know_ we have not had our first official date yet. But I kind of wanted to hold off for it. I wanted to take you some place real special back home. If you do not mind waiting" he ask me softly as he places my sunglasses on my head so he could look in my eyes. He smiles at me. I smile back.

"Alright. I would be _happy_ to wait" I agree.

"Hollywood is just so busy around here. We would not get a private moment to us" he warns me. That was true. He was sure right about that.

"I am not used to being around so many people like you are. I am sure it will grow on me. Just bare with me" I beg him.

"I understand honey" he promises me. He takes my hand in his and kisses the top of my hand. Shooting a warmth in my veins.

I sigh. Waiting was hard.

"Honey, I do have an idea" he mentions.

" _Oh_?"

"How about you, Lisa and myself pack up a little dinner. Then head to the beach together. I will have body guards just in case. I know a spot that is pretty private. I think it would be a good way for us to grow and get to know each other. And for you to bond with Lisa" he explains to me. I grin.

"I _love_ the idea!" I agree happily.

I hug him pulling him close to me.

"Good! I happen to be free tonight" he mentions. "Because we have one more day left here. I hate to leave Lisa. But I have to get back home. I am hoping to get more time in with her back at Graceland. She mentioned to me about going home. She is still adjusting to being out here"

"Poor kid" I sigh. He nods.

"Another reason I want to get back home. I do enjoy seeing my friends and working out here. But Memphis will _always_ be home to me" he explains to me.

"True blue southern boy" I tease him. He nods as he grins.

"When we go back home we can do those things you always wanted to be able to do" he promises me.

"I have done plenty already" I giggle. He grins.

"Burgers are done! Hot dogs to little Lisa!" calls out Charlie from over by the grill.

Before we knew it a large line gathered up for the food. Elvis walks over to gather Lisa out of the pool. He wraps a towel around her. He was so adorable with her. I smile as I watch the two together.

I was so glad to be sent back here. So Lisa would get her father in her life. That made me so pleased. I sigh. My tummy grumbles at me to remind me I had not eaten lunch yet. I feel someone tap me on the shoulder. It was Chris.

" _Hey there!_ " I say as I smile while sitting up in the chair now.

"Hey when are we going to go out on that date? It is our last night out here in Cali" he asks me hopefully.

"Oh I forgot about our date. Chris I am _so_ sorry. I have started to date Elvis. I don't think he would approve of us going out" I mention as Elvis curiously looks over to see what I was doing while he lead Lisa over to get her lunch.

"I see. I guess he was the break up you had a hard time getting over that you mentioned?" he wonders. I nod.

"I always had a crush on Elvis. But I did not want to date my boss. I did not think he felt the same way for me as I did for him. Funny thing. It turns out he does" I say to Chris cheerfully.

"Well _best_ of luck" he tells me. He smiles before walking away sadly. I get up and meet Elvis and Lisa in the line for food.

" _What_ was that all about?" Elvis whispers to me as he looks over at Chris.

"I forgot to break our date" I explain to Elvis.

"Well _did_ you?" he demands to know. He looked so cute when he got jealous.

" _Did I?"_ I tease as I act like for him to think on the answer.

" _Future girl_..." grumbles Elvis.

" _I did_! _Silly_ man! You know I have eyes _only_ for you" I vow to him. He grins.

" _Good_ " he says.

" _Daddy!_ Can I have a hamburger and a hot dog?" wonders Lisa as she tugs on her dad's hand.

"Sure pumpkin" says Elvis.

"Boy there is a lot of food here" I whistle.

We all gather around for a nice lunch get together. Everyone chatted. Joked around. Elvis of course was the life of the party. Everyone was drinking in every word the man said.

I could not keep my eyes off him or Lisa. I helped her open up her soda pop she got. She loved that grape Crush. She had gave me one to. She seemed to bond with me fast.

I was glad. She was super sweet. Though seeing her so little was odd for me. I could not help but think about her all grown. Having the twins. Marrying MJ. I wondered what Elvis would think if he knew little Lisa would marry the king of pop. Of course right now MJ was a little man himself.

That I would love to see to. I always had been an MJ fan. I kept these thoughts to myself. Adjusting to the change. The clothing. The music and fads I already knew of. It was all so new not having internet around me. I grew found of my love for books. I was reading them by the ton nowadays.

I had to be safe of what came out of my mouth around these people. Later on that night we all got ready for our big date out on the beach. I was super excited for it to! I wore a really long one piece dress that flowed all the way down to my ankles. Right in the middle it showed off my midriff.

I fixed my hair. Did a little make-up. With the heat wave all the make-up I wore would surly melt right off my face going to the beach that night.

So I did not add to much on. Just enough. I splash a bit of perfume Elvis had given me on my neck. I see Lisa watching me get ready curiously.

" _Want_ some on?" I offer to her. She smiles looking at me shyly. I take her little wrist. I splash just a tad bit of perfume on her. I have her smell it. Then I smell to. "You smell so pretty!"

" _I do?"_ she giggles. I nod as I smile.

"You do. Would you like for me to fix your hair?" I offer.

She nods. I get a little seat for her to sit in. I fix her hair in a strand of a braid on one side like I had fixed mine to day for the beach. I brush her bangs like mine to. Over to the side. On the right. I add a little hint of light pink lip gloss to her little lips for a nice touch.

" _Wow_. You look like Miss. America" I promise her.

" _What_ is going on ladies? Ready to go?" Elvis asks us as he makes his way in with us there in the bathroom. Lisa hops down from her seat with excitement.

"Daddy! She fixed my hair! I have perfume on!" she brags as she shows Elvis her wrist. I blush.

"I hope that is alright" I worry.

"No it is fine! I am glad she is taking to you so well" he mentions to me looking pleased. I smile back.

"I enjoy her company very much. I never had a sister. I always wanted one" I say as I grin.

"You might have a daughter one day" he teases me. "Come on ladies. You are both my dates for the evening" he promises us.

He offers an arm to both of us to take. We do. We walk out of the house after getting our shoes on. There waiting at the door was a limo. A man opens the door to let us in the limo. He smiles as he shoos us in the car.

"Wow Elvis" I gasp as I get in. I never rode in a limo before.

Elvis had brought a brown picnic basket with him to. He climbs in after Lisa does. He sits in the middle of is. He places an arm around each of our shoulders as we sit there. I gaze around me drinking it all in. It was going to be such a fun night. I could feel it.

"Never been in a limo before huh Faye?" he asks me.

" _Never_ " I tell him.

"You will love it" he promises me. I nod.

We get to the most beautiful beach I had ever saw before. White sand for miles around. No one in sight. A body guard pulled up in a car behind us. He got out just standing there watching over us. Elvis hands me a blanket to take. We walk down on the beach. Lisa has a burst of energy in her.

She rushes to the beach at full speed. Giggling with joy. She had on a beautiful little lace white dress. She looked like a perfect little doll. Elvis set up a spot for us to sit down at. I walk with Lisa on the beach as she looks for seashells to find while we waited.

"Come on ladies! Dinner!" Elvis later calls to us.

We all set down on the blanket. Elvis had brought lunch stuff. Deli fresh. It was all so yummy. He also brought sparkling cider. So Lisa could have it in a nice wine glass with us. It was all so fancy.

I noticed he brought along a guitar too. The sunset was lovely as it met the waves of the ocean while going down. This was the first time I went to the ocean.

I loved it to. The body guard helped Elvis set up a little camp fire for us as the night grew chilly. Elvis sang songs with Lisa. Like "This Old Man" and "How Much Is That Doggy In The Window" until she fell asleep. Then he asked me what song I wanted him to sing. For me!

"I don't _know_ " I giggle.

" _Come_ on. You are a fan right? There has to be a song you want me to sing you" he teases me as he strums on his guitar.

"Alright" I giggle as I feel my cheek bones blush a wicked red.

" _Well_?"

" _Wise_ men say...only _fools_ rush in" I begin to sing for him. He begins to play it. "But I can't help..."

"Falling in _love_ with _you_..." he finishes as he starts to sing with me. He smiles my way.

My heart thumps like crazy hearing his voice sing my favorite song just for me. I was now rather warm as I felt my soul melt into a puddle for him.

When he was done we gather everything up before getting little Lisa. I help by picking her up carrying her to the limo. She leans her head on my lap while she keeps on sleeping. Elvis soon climbs in the limo with me.

"Have fun my future girl?" he whispers to me as he shuts the door behind him after getting in with me.

"The best time of my life" I vow softly as I smile happily.

He leans in stealing a sweet tender kiss from my lips. Making the memories last forever.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 13**_  
ღஐ✿Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ✿ஐღ

It was sure good to be back home at Graceland! I already missed little Lisa. But I found myself really excited to be going out on my first official date with Elvis. Just him and I! I can't help but worry. How was it all going to turn out? Was I really Elvis dream girl?

Or a nightmare he was going to be stuck with for the rest of his life?! I was dealing with many deadly thoughts. But I would get over them soon as Elvis helped me put them to rest!

I was sitting outside in the back yard on a nice sunny day. Elvis was of course busy with people inside the home. I was enjoying a book as I would watch the horses grazing in the fields in the back by the barn. A nice breeze whips by me fluttering in my hair.

" _Guess who?"_ Elvis had covered my eyes with his hands. I giggle.

" _Conway Twitty?"_ I could not help but tease.

" _Future girl..._ " he chuckles as he walks over to sit next to me. He had a bright handsome smile on his face. "I have a surprise waiting inside for ya"

"Is _that so?"_

"Yes that's so! Come with me, honey" he says as he stands back up. He holds his hand out for me to take. I feel a blush rise as I take his hand in my own.

He takes out a blind fold and begins to turn me around. Then places it over my eyes so that I can't see a thing now. I giggle wondering what came over him! I grin.

" _Elvis..."_

 _"Trust me, future girl!_ Would I let harm come to you? Do you trust me!?" he demands to know.

 _"Of course I do!_ But where am I going?!" I beg to know.

 _"_ Now if I told ya, then it will not be a surprise now would it?!" he chuckles.

I sigh giving up finding out what was going on. Or where I was going for that matter. Elvis leads me back inside Graceland. I knew we were in there. I heard Mary tell us hi once we entered the kitchen area. I soon could tell we were heading downstairs in Graceland. Elvis tells me to hold onto the railing as we move along!

Next I start to hear music. Really loud music playing. It sounded like it was coming from the rec room. I could hear some sort of oldies song playing. Once I got closer in another room there was a live band I could hear. Elvis band. No singing.

 _"When you hear singing, take off the blind fold"_ Elvis demands loudly to me so I could hear him.  
 _"_ Alright!" I yell back.

I stand there in the well...dark as music begins to change to another song. One I knew really well. One that was dear to my heart. I loved it! "Earth Angel"!

 _"Earth angel, earth angel, will you be mine? My darling dear love you for all times, I'm just a fool...a fool in love with you.."_ Elvis sings as I raise my hands to remove the blind fold off my eyes.

He had decorated the place like a sock hop party! I gasp with delight. He grins as he walks his way back to my side. He pulls me to his hip. Cradling me in his embrace.

 _"Earth angel, earth angel, the one I adore. I love you forever and forever more, I'm just a fool a fool in love with you..."_

I feel my body melt into his like a puddle. My gaze fixed on his ocean deep baby blues. I see happiness for me there. I feel my lips quiver a happy smile. My right hand rests on his shoulder as the other he holds with his free hands as we dance together.

 _"I fell for you..and I knew. The vision of your loveliness. I hope and I pray that one day, I'll be the vision of your happiness..."_

After he was done singing the band played as he held me in his embrace. I rested my head on his shoulder as he rocked my body in perfect time to the music playing.

"I hope you are loving your sock hop _future girl?"_ he asks me as I feel him kiss the top of my head.

 _"_ The best! Oh E! I can't believe you did all this for me! I love you!" I gush with joy.

 _"_ I plan on making all your dreams come true honey" he vows.

"E, they already have. Right now. Here. Being with you! Talking with you! Dancing in your arms! I could not have asked for anything more!" I stammer as happy tears flood in my eyes.

 _"Honey_ don't cry" he whispers as he touches my cheek with his free hand and kisses my forehead. I close my eyes drinking all of this in.

 _"_ E, I don't know how I got here. But I'm in paradise" I sigh. He chuckles.

 _"_ Honey, this ain't.."  
 _"Don't say it's not!_ You need to understand! I only loved you! I never thought you'd be able to return that love to me! Now that you did! I'm here! It's amazing!" I ramble on.

 _"_ I grew to love you do you know why honey?" he asks me.  
 _"No"_

"When you told me my future. All the hope you had in me. Hope I lost along time ago, you gave that back to me. I _needed_ you I did not _even_ know it. You came at a perfect time. I was never expecting to find love again. Not with a fan..but I am grateful I did find you...well you honey found me" he says softly as he dips down stealing a kiss from my lips. Making my knees go weak. They crumble under me as he holds me up!

"Promise me something" he begs me.  
 _"Anything E"_  
"Please if things get rough or if we ever fight don't walk away from me. I can be a hard head at times. Don't give up on me like the others did. Travel with me. Stay at my side always!" he begs of me.

"I _plan_ on it E. I never would leave you. Never" I vow as he kisses me again.

"I'm not a perfect man. But this time will be different. A new start for me. For you to! I will never cheat on you! Not like I had in my past. I have some changes I plan on telling you about soon! But it will all be worth it to have love in my life" he explained to me.

"E, I never _ever_ want to leave. I want to travel with you! I would love that! I am going to be here for you and support you in anything you want to do" I vow.

"Honey, you ain't seen _nothin yet!"_ he joked as he picks me up in his embrace and twirls me around in his arms. I giggle as he puts me back down. He dips me back to gaze in my eyes before planting a kiss on my lips.

Love was a splendid thing...


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter 14**_  
ღஐ✿Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ✿ஐღ

"Faye you _can_ do it!" laughter rings loudly.

"Faye _hold_ on tight!"

I groan as I feel the horse jogging under me. I hold on for dear life. Why had I let him talk me into going horseback riding? I never had been riding in my life.

But Elvis thought it would make a fun date. Now I was not so sure about all that. I was about done! It was not the horses fault! I was no good at this!"

"Elvis!" I cry out in alarm as I feel myself about to fall sideways off the horse.

"Easy does it!" Elvis chuckles as he manages to snag me from my horse onto his safely. I giggle.

"I am no good at this. I should _quit_ while I am ahead" I laugh.

We were face to face on his horse Bear. I snuggle close to him. I hold him while we ride. This was not so bad. We ride over to the barn. The horse I was riding follows us.

When we stop Elvis helps me get down off his horse.

"You did not do that badly! Not for your first time!" he says.

"I doubt it! You are just being nice" I laugh.

"No you will catch on!" he says to me cheerfully as he climbs down off Bear.

" _Never_ " I laugh.

" _Future girl_ , I am so glad you are here with me! I am having fun with you. What else do you want to do that you never got to do before?" he asks me as he comes over to me. He takes me in his embrace.

" _Kiss_ Elvis" I joke. He grins. He leans down and kisses me.

"Now you can cross that off your list" he jokes.

" _Never_ " I giggle. "I want to do that again"

"You got it" he vows as he kisses me again.

"E, don't you have more movies you will be doing soon?" I wonder as I think to my brain what movie was going to be coming soon. What new costar I would have to deal with.

"Not that I know of. Unless you know more than you are letting on. Besides. I told you. I plan on doing more work with my gospel music now that Tom is gone. No more movies" he states.

"Some were so good. All but Stay Away Joe" I giggle as I frown.

"Stay away _what_?" he laughs as he makes a face.

"You had some stinker movies" I state.

" _Me_?"

" _You_ "

" _Naw_ "

"Yes" I laugh as I reach up and ruffle his hair playfully.

"Hey now future girl not the hair" he warns me.

"I have _always_ wanted to do that" I tell him.

"I bet" he jokes.

"I am famished" I tell him.

"Mary should have something ready for lunch!" he tells me as he drags me by the hand. We head back inside of Graceland.

Sure enough Mary had a full set of goodies out for everyone to dig into. Barbeque, corn on the cob! It all looked so good! We all dug in. We chatted. Joked around. Had a great time at lunch. I liked some of Elvis famous Memphis Mafia.

It was still so weird to see them in real life. That was something that I had to get used to. But this was my life now! I always wished for it. Now here I was.

"Enjoying lunch?" Elvis wonders as I finish off my meal before him.

"Oh yes very much so" I say.

"Good" he says with a smile.

"E, what are the plans for the week?" I wonder.

"I want to stay home for a bit. Not sure what will come up" he sighs. "I am sure something will come up"

"You are busy. _Always_ have been" I giggle.

"I want some time alone with you" he says.

"Me to" I agree.

"How about a movie date?" he asks me. "I can call ahead. Close out the place. We can have ourselves a nice little date night"

"I like that idea" I agree.

"Good. You have a date then" he says with a grin.

"I will hold you to it" I tease.

"How can I top off the dance" he sighs.

"E...you do not have to top off anything. I love spending time with you. Doing whatever. I am just glad I can be with you" I promise him as I place my hand on his. "Like this...being here at Graceland. Even though I suck at horseback riding...I had so much fun"

" _Really_?"

" _Truly"_ I say with a smile.

"Good"

"I want you to be happy here. I never want you to feel you are stuck with me" he worries.

"E, I know Cilla told you she felt stuck here. But I am not. I am glad to be here" I promise him.

He grins at me.

We had a lot of fun times waiting for us. I hope he understood that. I always wanted to be with him. I would never feel stuck. At least I did not think I would ever get to that point. Back home I felt stuck. Here I felt so alive. So happy. So free.

"Faye?"

"Yes E?"

"I love you. I am so glad you are here" he says with a smile.

"I love you to. I am thankful for you" I vow as I lean close to him and steal a kiss from his lips.


	15. Chapter 15

_Chapter 15_  
ღஐ✿Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ✿ஐღ

I was so sore from horseback riding the day before I stayed behind here at Graceland. Elvis was preparing to create some new album he was super excited about! I was sure to get to hear it later he told me! I was back at his home.

Relaxing my sore aching body in a soothing bubble bath. Laying there in the warm suds I heard myself humming some tune from the movie "Kissing Cousins" not sure why that popped into my head!

I had been so consumed by life with Elvis that I forgot what having a little bit of me time was like. I missed this! Though I loved every second that I spent with my Elvis.

This though was just what the doctor ordered for me. I hear someone knock on the bathroom door here! Was Elvis back so soon?! He could not be?!

"Miss. Faye, I prepared you a little snack tray of goodies. By request of Mr. Presley! I hope you enjoy it!" Mary calls out to me.

"Oh! Thank you! I am sure I will love that!" I vow out loud.

"If you need anything at all call for me!" Mary vows before I hear her leave the room.

I feel a warmth spread to my heart. Elvis was so sweet! He was always thinking of me! Making time for me! When he was so busy! I could not help but smile thinking of him.

I get out of the tub. I dry off. Place a white terry cloth robe over my body. It had Elvis name engraved in gold letters on the front pocket of the robe. EP. I lightly touch the letters lovingly admiring the robe.

I head into the bedroom to see what Mary had prepared for me to eat. There was a little tray set up with sliced cheese, lunch meat, crackers, fruit! It all looked great! There was a bottle of sparkling cider there for me to enjoy!

It was a rather chilly afternoon. Summer was coming close to an end for us. I needed a pair of socks on my toes at least right now! I head over to my drawer Elvis let me use in here. No socks. I sigh. Mine were in the wash today!

I head on over to Elvis drawers in his dresser. To get a pair of socks for now. I was sure he would not mind if I borrowed them. I reach in his top drawer I feel my hand in there. I find IT! A box. A small jewelry box.

With a shaken hand I pull it out. The box was small. Blue velvet. So pretty! I crack it open. I gasp. There nestled inside of the box was a ring! A Tiffany cut diamond engagement ring! But we just got together! This had to be to soon for that! Right?!

I take the ring out to look it over. There was something engraved on it. It read Happy Anniversary Cilla! I gasp as I drop the pretty ring to the floor. My heart breaks inside. How stupid of me to think he'd want to be marrying me so soon! I was foolish!

I wondered why he held onto this gift that he never gave to his ex? I put the ring back in the drawer. Who was I kidding?! I would not be anything more than a fling for E.

Cilla was his lost love. The one who got away! I could never compete with her. I fight back tears. Why did I have to see that ring?! I pop some fruit into my mouth trying to get rid of my worries.

More crept in my mind. He still had photos of Cilla with Lisa around I noticed. I had no right to get rid of them. Or make him. Maybe I should help them find their way back together. Step out of the way.

Go home where I belonged.

I wanted to stay here with E.

Tears of worry fill my vision. I sniff as I get up to blow my nose in the bathroom. I was a hot mess no one would want. I let myself have a good cry over my worries. I had a lot to deal with that I did not even think about.

I was not sure how long I was consumed in to my own pity party. It sure was not a pretty sight to see!

" _Future girl?!_ Are you in pain? What's wrong honey? Why are you crying?" I hear him say softly later on.

I look up to see those beautiful baby blues look at me with concern. He smiles sadly at me. He holds his hand out to me. He helps me up off his bathroom floor. Away from the pile of tissues I created.

He wraps me into his embrace. I melt into him. I feel a little better as he holds me close. We don't say another word. He just holds onto me.

"What's wrong?"

"It's nothing"

"It's something! Tell me!"

"I can't E"

"You have to!"

"It doesn't matter"

"Yes, it does! _You matter!"_

"Fine, I got upset. I saw something I should not have" I admit.

" _What_ might that be doll?" he asks me softly. I take him by the hand. Then lead him to the bedroom.

"I was looking for socks cause I was out. I went to borrow yours. I found this!" I tell him as I get the ring out of his drawer. I hand it to him. He looks as surprised as I felt finding it.

" _Oh honey..."_

"E, no need to say sorry. I cried because stupid me I thought you might be planning on proposing early. Then I saw it was for _her!"_ I say softly.

He is holding the ring in his hand there as it sits in the box. He just looks at it not saying a single word in return.

"I meant to get rid of this _damn_ thing. I had not gotten around to returning it" sighs Elvis.

"I noticed more things while you were gone. You have photos of _her_ up still. I get its new. It's hard to let go. In my time everyone still says he _never got over her leaving him._ In my mind right now I can't help but wonder if that is true! And worry where will that leave me?" I whisper softly as tears come to me.

" _Faye.."_

"E, I need sometime to me. I might stay with Mary or your pops. But not here right now! I can't worry I am going to lose you! Because if I do, I'm stuck here in a world without nothing!" I blurt out. I rush out of the room as tears flow.

"Faye! _Future girl! Faye! Come back!"_ I hear him begging me, to return. I could not do it! I run smack into Chris!

"Faye? What's wrong?" he looks worried about me.

"I need to get out of here! Can I come stay with you? Just for a few days?" I beg of him. "I just can't be here!"

"Sure, Faye! I would be happy to have you!" he replies.

"My cloths are in the dryer. Let me go change then we are out of here! Thank you Chris, I owe you one!" I sigh as I rush to get dressed before Elvis decided to come chase me down!

I had to clear my head of worries. I just had so much more to lose here than Elvis did if he dumped me for anyone! I had to be prepared!


	16. Chapter 16

_Chapter 16_  
ღஐ✿Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ✿ஐღ

Tears come to me as I pour another cup of coffee at the little diner in town that Christopher's family owned there in town. They were all sweet people. They gave me a little job. It had been a week since I left Elvis.

My heart was breaking inside at that. I needed him so much. I felt so lost in this time without him. But I was sure he was not missing me at all. I just got the newspaper.

Cilla was in town. She had picked up Lisa to take her back to California. I saw Elvis embraced in a hug with Cilla and Lisa together. Like a real family moment.

My heart bleeds tears. The way it was meant to be. Perhaps with me out of the way he would get back with her. If she dumped Mike. Word had it she was still with Mike, No one liked Mike either.

I scramble up the paper as I toss it in the trash. Getting rid of the image on the paper that haunted my spirit. I felt like I was in limbo. Maybe I was going to be tossed back into my time. Would I be if I did not stay with Elvis? I could not help but worry over that.

"Why don't _you_ take a break?" Chris offers as he takes the dish rag from my hands that I had been using to wipe down all the tables.

"No, I like working. It keeps my mind off _him!"_ I mutter.

"Faye, why don't you _talk_ to him? I think he is missing you as much as you miss him. In fact I was not going to say a word. But the other day he questioned me about _you!_ " says Chris. My heart skips a beat at hearing that Elvis thought of me at all.

" _What_ did he say?" I ask softly.

"Well he wondered what caused you to leave. He thought you two were happy together. He did not understand why you left. He asked me if I had saw or heard from you" Chris explains.

"What did you tell him? You promised me you would _not_ tell I was here" I beg him.

"I kept my word. I did not tell him a thing Faye. He really loves you did you know that? He has everyone looking for you. He is convinced you left Memphis. That he will never see you again" Chris explains to me.

My heart aches to hear I caused Elvis an ounce of pain. I never meant for that. I meant to make his life brighter. Happier. Here I was ruining his life. Upsetting him. Tears fall. I hide them away from Chris.

I grab a napkin and blow my nose in it. Chris is rubbing my back tenderly like a friend. Not as a lover. He knows I am nowhere near over Elvis. I will never be over him.

He was the love of my life.

"I think you should talk to him" Chris argues. I grab the paper out of the trash that I had tossed out.

"Chris he does _not_ need me" I state as I point to the happy couple that had reunited.

"Faye, _doll_...the paper _wants_ you to _buy_ the story. I know that is not true. Lisa was wanting one more hug from her daddy. She latched onto both of them. The press lies" chuckles Chris giving me hope in my heart the story was not true.

"He should be with _her_. He is not over _her_. Look Chris, he as photos of her _all_ over the home. He as her gifts hidden away he never gave her..."I sniff.

"So that was what _that_ was about..."Chris mutters looking thoughtful.

"What was _what_ about?" I ask.

"Elvis went into some rampage. He was ripping off all old photos with Cilla in them. Tossing them in the trash. He would not say why. Then he hired someone to redo the inside of the home" Chris says to me. I gasp.

" _What?! Why_ did he do that?" I wonder.

"I bet I know. _You!_ " Chris tells me. I shake my head.

"No...he is meant for Cilla. They all used to say so" I nearly slip and say in the future how they all think Elvis one true love was Cilla.

" _Huh_?" Chris asks me.

"Never mind. I have a few more tables to take care of before I am off my shift. I do not want to talk about Elvis anymore" I declare.

I walk away from Chris. An Elvis song comes on playing on the juke box to torture me. Suspicious Minds plays. I sigh deeply. "We can't go on together..." It plays. "We can't build our dreams on suspicious lies"

Tears water in my eyes. I was falling apart without him by my side. I missed him each day I was apart from him. Did he miss me at all? Really miss me as Chris claimed Elvis did? I could only hang onto that hope that he did.

A headache was coming on suddenly. I had not had them in so long. Not since Elvis had been taking care of me. The pain was strong. My knees buckle weakly under me. I grasp the side of the table. The room began to spin on me. I close my eyes tightly. My head throbs. I wince.

"FAYE!" Chris calls out with worry for me.

" _Chris_!" I cry. I feel myself fall to the floor. Crashing. I could not stop myself.

I hear a commotion all around me now. I was not sure what happened. But I could not open my eyes. They were closed shut. I shake as I feel someone take my hand. I knew Chris was there by my side. He was talking to me trying to get me to respond back to him.

"Someone get help!" Chris demands loudly.

" _Faye_? _Future girl_? Faye open _those_ eyes right now! _Please!_ " I hear him say.

My eyes fly open fast. There looking into my eyes were Elvis blue ones. He was holding my hand as he smiles sadly at me. I look around me. I was in a hospital bed. How had I gotten here? What happened? Panic sets in me as I sit up.

"Calm down honey...you are going to be alright" he says softly. "You passed out at the diner"

"I am sorry Faye. He needed to know you were here. You need him as much as he needs you" Chris states as he leaves the room.

" _Why_?"

"Why what?" I weakly reply to Elvis.

"Why did you _leave_ me? You said you would _never_ leave" he demands to know.

"I saw those gifts for her. I knew there was no place for me in your heart. She was already there" I manage to say as I close my eyes tightly.

Pain hides in the walls of my chest.

" _Bullshit_ Faye. _Bull_!" he states with anger.

We did not say another word.

"I _love_ you! I want YOU! Not her! She could ask for me back right now, I would not take her back! I want you! Let me make _that_ clear! No matter where you go I am going. No matter if you push, I will chase you!" he states sternly to me. He pulls me close into his arms. He sighs as he holds me. I feel him rub my back in a circle motion as he holds onto me. "Don't leave me again"

"I am sorry. I am so sorry" I cry as tears fall.

"Promise me you will stay? Do you want to stay?" he whispers.

"Of course I want to" I promise.

"Do you still love me?" he asks me hopefully.

"I have _never_ loved _anyone_ but you" I vow. He pull me back. Gazes into my eyes.

"Our first lovers spat. You know it is more fun to make up than to break up?" he jokes with me. I giggle as he touches my cheek with his hand. He leans in and kisses me.

"E?"

"Yes love?"

"Did you really redo the inside of Graceland?" I ask.

"Yes I did future girl. I got rid of all things memories of Cilla" he states.

"Oh E. I am so sorry for this whole mess" I laugh softly as we hold onto each other.

"No you had a right to be upset Faye. I should have gotten rid of all that or put it up for Lisa when we got together" he agrees with me.

"Thanks E" I say softly.

"I love you future girl. With my whole heart. I love you. Only you" he vows.

"I love you to Elvis Aaron Presley" I remind him. He kisses me once more. I could feel love in each kiss he gave to me. I was glad he chased after me.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Chapter 17**_  
ღஐ✿Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ✿ஐღ  
 _ **[Warning Sexual Conduct]**_

I was happy Elvis made so many changes just for me. But it was now bright colors of reds in the Graceland living room. Elvis sure had out done himself. New carpeting. I had saw this look before.

He had flare.

He redid the living room this way back when he had dated Linda. Elvis of course did not have a clue who Linda was right now. No point in bringing up that. I smile as Elvis shows me all the work he had done for me.

" _Well_? Do you like it? You know I had been thinking of redoing the inside of this place after the divorce. Everyone kept telling me I just needed a change. I love the colors. I hope you do to. I mean I can change it all back if you want me to. _Just_ say the word..."

"E.." I giggle.

" _Yes_?"

"I _love_ it! You did not have to do a thing. But I am glad you did this for me E. This was so very sweet of you" I gush as he hugs me to his side.

"I _never_ want you to feel left out. Or not a part of my life. You are my future, future girl" he whispers near my ear before planting a kiss there on my cheek.

I smile as he holds me close.

"Welcome home" he tells me softly as his eyes gaze into my own.

"Good to be home" I say with joy.

"When you left, I felt like a part of me was suddenly gone. And I could not get that back. I had everyone out looking for you" he admits.

"I know. I heard" I giggle.

"Who told you? Chris?" he asks me. I nod.

"He told me that you were missing me. I did not believe him" I admit.

"Honey, _hell_...I missed you. I was scared I lost you" he whispers softly. He brushes a lock of my hair out of my face and back on my shoulder. His fingers linger on my shoulder as he smiles at me.

He leans in kissing me on the lips. My lips part for his. Returning the kisses as quickly as I could pass them out. He pulls me closer to his body. My arms steal their way around his middle. My hands rest on his broad back. His warmth engulfs me. The love radiates from him to my soul. He loved me. Really loved me.

"I am sorry for leaving" I manage to whisper out after the kiss.

"Honey, I know you were scared. Upset. I would have been to if I saw something like that. I never meant for you to feel that way. But I am glad it was brought to my attention" he tells me.

"I should have stayed. Talked it out. I ran away like a child" I sigh.

"Just promise me you will _never_ do that again? You sure scared me. Then when Chris called here telling me you were hurting. In the hospital, I about lost it Faye" he reminds me gently.

"I know. I did not think you would come after me. I am glad you never gave up on us" I tell him.

"This is worth fighting for. It was only a little fight honey. We made it through" he says softly. He kisses me again.

"Faye! Welcome home!" Vern says as he enters the room. I back away from Elvis. Vern hugs me.

"Hey! _Thanks_ " I say happily.

"How are you feeling now?" Vern asks me.

" _Better_. The headaches are gone for now" I explain.

"Good. Let Elvis take care of you" he says. "I have work to do at home son. I will see you guys later" Vern says before heading out the door.

"I made you something. Dinner" Elvis announces to me as he leads me to the kitchen.

" _You_ made dinner? Or did Mary?" I tease.

He shakes his head no.

"I made you dinner. Mary has tonight off work. I wanted to do something nice for you" he explains as he leads me over to the stove. He lifts the lid off a bowl. There was a nice salad. Fresh cut veggies. Then he takes the lid off the next dish. Baked chicken. Grilled with lemon pepper splashed on it for flavor. It all smelled so good to.

"Elvis this is so _sweet_ of you" I gush.

"Everyone is gone. It is just us. We are going to have a nice night in. We need time together" he points out to me as he looks me right in the eyes. Happiness dwelled there for me.

"Oh E" I say with a joyful smile.

"Come this way" he tells me.

He leads me out to the dining room table. There were fresh cut flowers centered in the middle of the table. Roses. He pulls the chair out for me to sit down at. Then seats me. The table was already set for us.

He goes back in the kitchen. He brings the meal out setting it all out on the table. Candles were setting out on the table. He turns off the living room lights.

Then the dining room one. After lighting the candles of course. He was really romantic. I hear light music playing soon on a radio in the kitchen. Jazz music.

"Elvis this is lovely" I tell him.

"You have enough light?" he worries. "Can you see?"

"Perfectly" I say. He grins as he joins me at the table.

"Dig in honey" he says as we begin to dish out the food on our plates.

I sit there quietly drinking it all in. Elvis and myself. No guards. No fans. No mafia. Just us. This was so nice. I always wished to have a date night with Elvis. Now here I was. I was in awe.

"Do you like the food?" he worries as he eats his meal.

I was thinking and not really eating. I giggle.

"I _love_ it" I promise as I dig into the meal.

" _Good_ " he says smiling.

"Elvis I did not know you could cook. I mean I know you loved food. And what food. But I did not know you took the time to cook meals" I giggle.

"I am a man of many talents" he jokes with a smile.

"I am not much of a cook myself" I admit shamefully.

"Maybe when I have time I can teach you how" he offers.

"Perhaps" I agree.

"Maybe when I am off from so much work we could take our first trip out someplace. Would you like that?" he asks me shyly.

"Would I? I would love that. But you already took me out to Hollywood" I remind him.

"That was a work trip. This would be a romantic trip for two. Just you and I. No Lisa. No fans. No friends. Just us. If you would like that" he asks me.

"I would love that more than anything" I say feeling happiness spread to my body.

" _Great_! Now where should we go..." he says looking thoughtful.

"Hawaii? I know you love it there. I have always wanted to see the place where you made Blue Hawaii. Could we?" I pipe up.

"We can. I _love_ it there. That would be a great idea" he agrees with me. "I will have paw set up a trip as soon as I can"

" _Oh Elvis_ " I sigh happily. I could not stop smiling now.

We chat away while eating our dinner. Elvis tells me stories about Hawaii. I told him how I longed to go to the spot the movie was made. Why I loved it. I told him I wanted to try pineapple there.

Fresh.

Pick our own like in the movie. He thought I was silly but would do the idea I planned. He wanted to teach me out to surf. Seeing as I never had been. He loved the idea of teaching me things.

I could see that he loved helping others so much. That was another thing I loved so well about him. After we were done with dinner Elvis helped me up from the table.

He took me by the hand and led me up from the table. The music still played for us softly in the back ground. He began to lead me in a slow dance. My heart hammered in my eardrums. Being so close to him.

He rocked my body to the time of the music. Soft. Slow. We did not speak as he holds me close. I rest my head on his shoulder. I close my eyes, just feeling the love he held for me.

He pulls me back gently. He locks his gaze with my own. He softly smiles my way. Causing my heart to soar inside. He keeps dancing in perfect tune to the music. Not missing the beat. Pure magic settled in my heart for him.

"I _love_ you" he reminds me softly. "I _love_ you, I want to be with _you!_ "

"I want that to. I _love_ you" I promise him. He leans in kissing me.

"You have to be the sexiest man on earth" I whisper in between kisses. He chuckles hearing me say that.

"Aw honey, no" he laughs.

"You are to me" I reply.

"You are my _beauty_ " he promises me as he leans back in kissing me. "Want to take this upstairs?"

I manage to nod. He grins.

He takes me by the hand. He blows out the candles on the table before leading the way upstairs. We head to his bedroom. He turns on one light. Leading me to the bed. He lays me on his bed. He joins me.

Laying beside me. He smiles down at me. My arms wrap around his neck. Pulling him down closer to me. He kisses me. My heart hammers like crazy. We were going to make love. I never had made love to a man in my life. What was he going to think of that? Things were moving fast. I could not say no if I wanted to. I wanted him.

His fingers unbutton my blouse. My bra is exposed. My breast nearly spilling out of my shirt now. I feel my body squirm under him wanting to be closer to him. I felt breathless. He nibbles kisses down my neck. To the little hill in between my breasts.

His eyes never leaving mine as he kisses me. His smooth fingers remove my shirt, then the bra pops right off. His hand cups my right breast in the palm of his hand. He groans before taking my nipple into his mouth. His lips tug at it.

I whimper softly. Closing my eyes. My teeth bite into my bottom lip as pleasure settles inside of me. His other hand moves to the other breast.

I feel his manhood swell upon my leg. He was aroused. As was I. Everything was moving so fast. I feel his fingers on his right hand move under my dress. To my panties. His fingers soon are inside of my underwear. His fingers stroke me inside. Pain blazes sharply when he does. But passion settles in after. I gasp. I feel tears water in my eyes.

" _Honey_...did I _hurt_ you?" he whispers with worry.

I did not speak. I felt so dumb. He could have any woman he wanted. Not a little virgin who never had made love. I could not open my eyes to face him. He leans in and kisses my lips.

" _Honey_ " he whispers. " _Are you_?"

"Yes, I am" I admit as I go to get up. I face my back to him. I begin to place my bra back on. He stops me.

"Honey, I want to make sure this is what you want. I want you. More than ever I want you. I would love to be your first time" he tells me as he stops me. He removes his shirt. I can't not look at him. He was perfect.

"I want you. I _always_ have wanted you" I agree. He leans me back down on the bed. A smile spreads on his handsome face for me.

He kisses me. "You will have me"

I shiver at his words.

He moves down. He removes my panties. He takes all of me into his mouth. My womanhood is between his lips. I gasp as I my fingers rumble about in his hair. I groan with pleasure. He knew how to please. I feel my body shudder with an ache as he nibbles at me. His tongue dancing inside of me. His fingers grasp my rear end as he does so.

"Elvis..." I gasp his name. "I want you now" I beg him.

He moves back up. Taking my lips to his. I move my hand down to his pants. I unzip them. Help him take them off. His underwear soon falls to the floor. His shaft was large. He had an ache for me. I take the shaft gently into my hand. Stroking him. He grunts with pleasure. He bucks in my hand.

"Oh honey" he groans.

I lead him to be inside of me. He slides in. We become one. He began to sweat as he rocks inside of me. I was so close to him yet I craved to be even closer. He looks into my eyes as he makes love to me. He smiles at me sweetly before kissing me.

"I love you honey. You are mine. I will _never_ let you go" he whispers softly to me.

"I love you to Elvis Aaron Presley" I vow as I feel him explode with me. I never thought love was possible. But Elvis had made all my dreams come true.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Chapter 18**_  
ღஐ✿Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ✿ஐღ

We were on a plane to head to Hawaii! Just Elvis and myself as he had promised me. I was so excited. Everything was working out so well for us. It was like a dream.

I was afraid I was going to wake up from it at some point in time. I glance out the window of the private jet that we were on. Elvis was taking a nap next to me. His head was snuggled on my shoulder.

"We will be landing soon" a stewardess tells me as she wanders by us.

" _Wonderful_ " I say with a smile. She nods before leaving.

" _E_?"

" _Elvis_?" I whisper his name as I lightly shake his arm to wake him.

"Oh sorry I fell asleep" he yawns as his beautiful blue eyes open to look at me.

"We are landing" I tell him.

" _Wonderful_ " he yawns.

"I can't _believe_ I am in Hawaii. I mean Morgan and I always talked about going here. Just to see the spot where Blue Hawaii was made" I giggle as I look out the window.

"Morgan? Your _old_ boyfriend?" he teases me.

"No silly. Morgan is my girlfriend. She was my best friend. She bought me the tickets to come to Graceland. In fact if it were not for her well...I might not be here with you now" I explain to Elvis as he smiles at me.

"I wish I could thank her for that. But that will not happen. Seeing as she is from your time" he chuckles.

"I wish she could see this with us. She loved Hawaii. Maybe where ever she is she will go one day" I say hopefully.

" _Maybe_ " agrees Elvis.

The plane comes to a landing. I brace myself. Would I ever enjoy flying? I did not think I would. If I could I would drive to any place I could. Not fly. Elvis places his hand in my own as our fingers lace together. He squeezes my hand gently after we land.

Someone comes to fuss over Elvis. They take all our luggage. We do not have to carry a thing out. That was nice. There was no one on the plane but us anyway. Elvis leads me off the plane. Soon I hear screaming outside. Fans found he was here. The cheering grew louder as we got to the door.

"Elvis?" I stammer as I stop by the door. Crowds frightened me a little.

"What is wrong honey?" he worries over me.

"Those people. They do not have a clue who I am. Maybe I should come out after you. Not with you" I worry.

"Honey you are with me. I could care less who knows it" he chuckles. "Unless you are ashamed to be seen with me?"

"E, no! That is _not_ it. Once they see me everyone will want to know more about me. How we met. All that" I complain.

"I will deal with that when the time comes honey. I will take care of it all. If you will let me" he promises me softly.

"Alright. I am worrying to much" I sigh. He nods. He leads me off the plane.

We are greeted by beautiful native Hawaiian women who place lay flowers around our necks. The sweet nectar from them was so strong. But lovely.

"Thank you" I tell the lady who places one around my neck.

We walk down to the car that was waiting to take us to our resort. Elvis stopped to take a few photos and sign autographs for his fans before we get in the car. He was always thinking of his fans. So good to them. I loved that about him.

We soon get into the car. It was a Rolls Royce. So stylish. Elvis rolls down his window on his side. He waves his hand out to his fans. The screaming gets louder. Elvis gets a chuckle from it looking pleased that his fans call his name.

"Enjoying yourself E?" I tease him playfully.

"You are not jealous are you?" he worries.

"Me? No! _Why_ would I be when I get you all to myself? They only get you for a split second. I am lucky. They should be jealous" I tease as I lean in hugging his arm with my own.

"They probably are jealous of you honey" he jokes.

Suddenly we take off for a bit. The car soon stops in the middle of nowhere. I glance out the window. There was a large field with workers in it. Why had we come out here? I thought we were going to the hotel? I was a bit confused. Elvis must have his reasons.

"Pineapple picking?" he asks me.

"Oh E! You remembered! Is this the field from the movie?" I ask him curiously.

"The _same_ one" he promises me.

The door opens for him. We step out. There was nothing but a field to the right then to the left of us. Workers wore straw hats on. The heat was intense. Hotter than Memphis. That was for sure. I was glad I was wearing a dress.

"Hello Mr. Presley! Welcome back! Making a movie?" someone comes up to ask Elvis. Elvis and the worker shake hands.

"No sir. My lovely lady here wants to pick a pineapple. This is the best field around" Elvis says cheerfully.

"Come with me" the worker tells us. "My name is Levi"

"Thank you Levi" I say as we make our way into the dirty field.

Levi shows me how to pick a pineapple. Elvis and I both get one for ourselves. Then Levi leads us to a little booth by the fields. There was a lady waiting there for us. She chops up our pineapple we picked out. Then hands us slices of fresh fruit to enjoy.

"How is it?" Elvis asks me as I nibble on my fruit.

"So good! I _love_ it" I tell him joyfully.

"I am glad you are having fun we have to go check into our hotel" Elvis informs me.

"Alright" I agree. I finish my snack. Elvis takes me by the hand as he leads me back to the car. We wave good-bye to everyone. We head off to the hotel.

"Elvis it is so lovely here" I ramble on with excitement.

"I love it here to" he admits.

"I can see why" I say.

"I am loving being here with you" he says softly as his hand rests on my chin holding it up so I am looking him right in the eyes. He leans in and kisses me gently.

"I love you Elvis" I promise him.

"I love you to Faye" he vows.

We soon come up to the hotel. We check in to the same room he made the movie. Where the kids snuck into his room. When his girlfriend got mad at him. I loved this little place. I look around me. The movie made me think of it the whole time. I began to hum the song "Slicin Sand" then "Eto Eats" to name a few.

"Ready for a walk? Or a moonlight swim?" Elvis asks from the bathroom.

"A swim sounds lovely. I am so hot" I say.

"A swim it is" he agrees.

We change into swim suites. We find the little waterfall. We stand up on the top of it.

"Want to jump?" he asks me with a gleam in his eyes.

" _Me_?" I squeak nervously.

"You" he laughs.

"I dunno" I admit.

"I will jump with you! There is nothing to fear" he tries to make me feel better.

" _Elvis_..."

"When I get to three we jump!" he demands. He takes me by the hand. He swings my hand. "One, two, threeeeee!"

He causes me to jump with him. I scream at the top of my lungs as my legs plummet me down faster to the water. Soon I am surrounded by water.

Beautiful blue water. I see the moonlight ahead of me. I swim up to the surface of it. My hair was in my eyes. I gasp for air when I come back up. I see Elvis beside me. He pulls me in for a hug. I push him away.

"Dirty trick there Mr. Presley! I am so mad!" I grumble.

"Hey you did it though!" he teases.

I splash him with water. He laughs as he splashes me back. I make him chase me down. He catches up to me. Pulling me into his arms. He gazes at me. The only light we have is the moonlight. He leans in and kisses me.

" _Marry me!"_ " I hear him say.

" _What?!_ Did I hear you right?" I stammer with shock.

"You heard me Faye. Marry me" he begs me. He kisses me.

"You can't mean it" I laugh in shock.

"I mean _every_ word. When we swim back to shore you will find a ring waiting for you in my pants pocket. I was not sure how to ask you. But I am now. I want you Faye. I want you to be my soul mate. My wife. I want you to marry me. I am happy when you are by my side. What do you say Faye? Marry me?" he begs me softly. He kisses me before I can answer.

I was stunned. He wanted to marry me? Really marry me?

"Faye? _Future_ girl?" he worries.

"Yes! _Yes_ I will marry you!" I giggle with joy. He smiles with joy. He holds me closer. He yells with joy.

"She said yes!" he laughs loudly. "Faye Presley...it sounds perfect"

"I like the sound of that" I agree.

He kisses me.

"We have forever to be together. All thanks to you future girl" he tells me.

After our swim we dry off. He wanders over to me. Pulling something out of his pants. The ring. With a shaky hand he places a beautiful ring on my finger.

"You had planned to ask me huh?" I giggle. He nods.

"I want you as my wife. I want you to stay by my side" he admits.

"I want that to. I will be your wife" I vow. "For better or worse"

"Till death parts us" he says.

"I love you" I tell him.

"I love you to" he says softly. He leans in kissing me under the moonlight. Making this the best night of my life. A night I was never going to forget.

 _ **The End!**_


End file.
